Lonely Heart
by Akari Hikari
Summary: [Chapter 6 UP!] "..., Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu soal keluarga kita!" / "Ohh ... itu sebabnya kau mengubah nama keluargamu, eh?" / Lenka yang penuh misteri, mengawali konflik kisah ini. RnR minna? :)
1. Ch1: Bodyguard ?

Musim dingin mulai datang. Salju-salju mulai berjatuhan dari langit, menghiasi Voca City yang mulai dipenuhi warna putih. Ganasnya angin malam yang menusuk rongga-rongga tulang membuat orang-orang mengeratkan jaket dan syal tebalnya. Malam yang lebih dingin dari biasanya membuat orang-orang bermalas-malasan dan meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal.

Namun beda halnya yang dialami oleh seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde._ Jaket tebal, rok diatas lutut dan syal putih membaluti tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, dimana ia bisa melihat salju putih indah yang mengelilingi kota tersebut. Ia lebih memilih tempat yang sepi daripada tempat yang ramai dan berisik.

Yang mungkin ini juga salah satu alasan ia pergi malam ini.

Duduk di sebuah meja di dalam sebuah cafe sambil menikmati coklat panas. Sikapnya terlihat anggun dan wajahnya yang manis serta pakaian sederhana namun terlihat mahal, membuat orang-orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah seorang anak kaya dan keluarganya mempunyai sebuah perusahaan.

Ya, memang benar. Namun sayangnya─

"Rin! Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak boleh pergi malam ini! Tidak sopan meninggalkan tamu di rumah!" Seorang lelaki yang merupakan kakaknya menghampirinya dengan raut marah.

"Kau bawel, Rinto! Terserah aku dong! Ini adalah hakku! Dan aku tidak peduli dengan tamu itu, mereka sungguh membosankan!"

"Tap─"

"Cukup, Rinto! Aku tidak mau mendengar sejuta alasanmu lagi! Aku tidak mau di dalam rumah dan bertemu teman-teman perusahaan Otou-san!"

─_ia adalah burung dalam sangkar._

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

**Lonely Heart**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Production**

**Warning : typo (s), abal, gak jelas, dsb**

**Chapter One : Bodyguard!?**

* * *

Rin Kagamine adalah nama gadis _honey blonde_ tersebut. Gadis itu membenci nama belakangnya, nama keluarganya. Benci, sangat membencinya. Ia tidak ingin terlahir sebagai anak orang kaya, bahkan mempunyai perusahaan ternama seperti itu. Di sekolah dianggap sebagai anak sombong dan angkuh setiap harinya, membuat dirinya tidak bebas di dunia luar. Merutuki dirinya setiap hari tidak akan membuat perubahan pada kehidupannya, justru membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Ia pasrah.

Bahkan ia juga membenci saudara kandungnya, Rinto Kagamine. Ia tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _niisan_ lagi semenjak Rinto SMA. Kenapa lelaki itu harus memihak pada orang tuanya, bahkan terlihat bersemangat ketika diberi amanat untuk meneruskan perusahaan? Kenapa? Apakah sebegitu pentingnya perusahaan?

Rin benci. Sangat benci.

Dan karena perusahaannya juga, banyak penjahat yang mengincar dirinya, mengincar hartanya. Oh astaga, sesulit inikah menjadi penerus perusahaan ternama? Rin tidak akan sanggup.

Perdebatan dengan kakaknya seperti saat ini hanya akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Terlebih lagi di tempat umum, namun Rin tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

"Rinto, aku tidak mau ... bertemu dan membicarakan perusahaan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka berbisnis!" ucap Rin pelan. Tangannya mengepal erat, berusaha untuk tetap tegar.

Rinto menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi kali ini tamu kita bukanlah orang-orang seperti itu. Ini tentang bodyguard pribadimu!" jelasnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

_Tunggu ... bodyguard?_

Otak Rin seakan terhenti. Seakan konslet, Rin hanya tercengang tanpa membalas ucapan kakaknya. Ia akan mempunyai bodyguard sendiri dan pastinya ia akan dikawal setiap hari. Teman harus dibatasi dan pergi pun harus bersamanya.

Dikawal setiap hari dan oh, tunggu─

"Rin?"

─bagaimana kalau bodyguardnya adalah seorang om-om botak dan jenggotan dengan badan kekar dan tato di sekeliling tubuhnya!?

_Hell no! Mimpi buruk!_

"TIDAK MAU! RINTO, ANTARKAN AKU PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

_BRAAK!_

Rin mendobrak pintu kayu rumahnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia segera pergi ke ruang tamu. Namun, hasilnya nihil karena di sana hanya terdapat cangkir kosong dan rempah-rempah kue di sofa dan lantai. Rin kembali mendesah.

"Lily!" Rin memanggil bibinya dengan tidak sabaran.

Lily turun dengan tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa sih, Rin?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Kemana─"

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Rin, Lily memotongnya dengan cepat. "Ah, mereka mengantarkan tamu itu ke apartement-nya,"

"Apakah tamu itu─"

"Dia adalah bodyguardmu, Rin. Kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"Bagaimana dengan─"

"Tenang saja, dia ganteng kok ... _perfect_ lagi," Lily mengedipkan mata kanannya, mencoba menggoda Rin.

Lagi-lagi dipotong. Rin tidak suka.

Rin memutar bola matanya, mendesah bosan. "Geez, bisakah kau tidak memotong ucapanku saat aku bertanya!?" sahutnya sebal. "Dan aku bahkan belum mengenalnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan kalau dia _perfect_ seperti yang kau bayangkan!?"

Lily tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja. Percayalah padaku, Rin-_chan_!" ia kembali mengedip nakal dan sungguh membuat Rin ingin muntah.

"Tolong jangan potong ucapanku lagi," Rin melipat tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit mendongak, sedikit bersikap angkuh "Kenapa aku harus memakai bodyguard? Aku kan sudah besar!"

"Karena mulai besok aku akan kuliah di Amerika~!"

Yang menjawab bukan Lily, melainkan Rinto dan itu membuat Rin mengernyit tidak paham. Lelaki itu menjawab dengan senang, seakan ia terbebas dari sesuatu.

"Lalu? _Toh, _dulu kau bukan bodyguardku, kan?" Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dan kau juga bukan tipikal kakak yang _overprotective_ terhadap adiknya. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus punya bodyguard?"

Rinto tertawa pelan. "Hei, gini-gini ... aku juga memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan tau!" ia mencubit pipi Rin gemas. "Di luar sana, banyak penjahat yang mengincar kau. Tenang saja, aku yakin seratus persen kalau kau akan senang dengan kehadirannya. Kau tidak perlu cemas,"

Alis Rin terangkat lebih tinggi, ia tidak paham mengenai jalan pikiran Rinto. Terlebih lagi ketika perlakuan Rinto terhadapnya yang mulai melunak. Rinto sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan Rin walaupun mereka seatap. Bahkan kadang tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya dalam sehari penuh.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kringg!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Rin ─yang kecepatan larinya luar biasa─ menghela nafas lega ketika ia masih diberi kesempatan oleh satpam sekolah. Kesiangan benar-benar membuatnya tergesa-gesa untuk melakukan aktivitas pagi ini –terlebih lagi ketika mobil pribadinya sedang rusak. Sungguh menyebalkan ketika harus berlari mengejar waktu.

Untungnya kelas X-A berada di lantai pertama sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menaiki tangga. Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dengan lesu dan langsung menuju ke mejanya. Tanpa bersuara sepatah kata apapun, Rin menarik bangku dan mendudukinya. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan di meja, wajahnya terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

Seorang gadis _twintail_ toska menghampirinya dengan raut panik.

"Rin! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya penasaran. "Kok kusut begitu?"

Rin mendongak. "Ah, Miku. Aku belum di setrika," jawabnya asal.

"Hah?"

Tidak ada respon lagi dari Rin.

Merasa diacuhkan, Miku mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Hei! Jawablah dengan benar! Aku ini kan sahabatmu, Rin!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang, Miku," Rin menghela nafas panjang. "_Badmood_,"

Miku menghela nafas panjang. "Hm ... baiklah kalau memang begitu. Aku tidak keberatan, kok," ucapnya pelan. "Oh ya, hari ini-"

_Sreet!_

Miku segera kembali ke tempat duduk dan tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kiyoteru-sensei masuk dengan seorang pemuda di belakangnya. Rambutnya yang _honey blonde _dikuncir di atas, kedua manik mata biru serta wajah yang shota dan manis. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi para gadis. Astaga, bahkan ketampanannya menyaingi wajah Kaito –sang idola sekolah yang sangat _baka_.

"Selamat pagi, semua~!" sapaan hangat dari sang wali kelas membuat semuanya kembali tersadar dari lamunan mereka. "Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Kamine-kun, tolong perkenalkan dirimu,"

Pemuda itu maju dan tersenyum kecil. "Namaku Len Kamine. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucapnya dengan ramah.

"Kyaa ... tampannya!"

"Dia benar-benar imut~!"

"Senyumannya manis sekali~!"

Dan jeritan-jeritan serupa terdengar dari mulut para gadis –terkecuali untuk Rin dan Miku. Rin hanya bertopang dagu dan memasang wajah datar, terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali. Rin mendengus sebal.

"Apanya yang bagus dari dia?" gumamnya pelan. "Masih cakepan Kaito daripada dia. Tapi sayangnya Kaito sudah milik Miku," ia melihat ke arah Miku dan Kaito yang duduk semeja. Sedikit iri pada sahabatnya karena Miku begitu beruntung mendapat cowok seperti Kaito (walaupun Kaito sangat _baka_).

"Baiklah, Kamine-kun. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kagamine-san," ucap Kiyoteru dengan senyuman lebar.

Rin tercengang ketika Kiyoteru menyuruh hal seperti itu. Rin tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa ketika mendengar keluhan gadis. Terlebih lagi ketika merasakan _deathglare_ dari teman-temannya. Rin bergidik ngeri.

Para siswi kecewa, berbagai keluhan terdengar.

"Sensei, kenapa tidak sama aku saja?"

"Yaah ... Kamine-kun kau seharusnya duduk denganku~!"

"Aaa ... sayang sekali ..."

"Aku mau sama Kamine-kun~!"

Dan berbagai keluhan lainnya.

Rin tidak habis pikir dengan gurunya yang tidak memikirkan keselamatan muridnya. Apakah guru gila itu ingin mendorongnya ke dalam jurang deathglare? Lihat saja sekarang, ia sudah dikirimi aura hitam.

_Padahal di sebelah Luka masih ada bangku kosong, tapi kenapa ia harus duduk di sini? _ Bisiknya dalam hati.

Len menarik bangkunya. "Ah, Kiyoteru-sensei menyuruhku untuk duduk di sini. Apa kau tidak keberatan, Rin Kagamine?" tanya Len dengan ramah.

Rin mengangguk cepat. "Dengan senang hati, Len Kamine. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, kok," Rin membalas dengan ramah.

Len menaruh tasnya dan duduk. "Terimakasih, _oujo,_" bisiknya pelan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Rin, Len menyunggingkan senyuman penuh makna yang entah karena apa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rin menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya yang tidak memakai sarung tangan. Salahkan dirinya yang lupa dan terburu-buru tadi pagi. Hembusan angin musim dingin tampaknya sedang tidak bersahabat. Ah, mungkin nanti malam akan terjadi badai salju lebat.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tugas piket menghambat jam pulangnya. Mobil pribadinya yang rusak membuatnya harus pulang dengan menaiki bus. Sayangnya ia telat lima menit sehingga ia tertinggal bus.

Oh sial. Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu.

Menunggu di halte sendirian merupakan hal yang biasa bagi Rin. Namun sepertinya ia tidak akan sendirian karena─

"Hei, Kagamine-san! Kenapa belum pulang?"

─seorang Len Kamine memanggil dan menghampirinya dengan raut wajah senang.

Rin memutar badannya dan tersenyum kaku. Kesialan melandanya lagi. Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Len di tempat seperti ini? Beruntungnya tidak ada teman sekelasnya yang melihat ini.

"Kagamine-san?"

"A-ah ... aku habis piket," jawabnya pelan. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Habis membantu Kiyoteru-sensei," jawab Len agak sebal. "Oh iya, kita pulang bareng, ya! Sekalian aku mau mampir ke rumahmu,"

Rin terlonjak kaget. Ia semakin tidak paham mengenai pemikiran murid baru ini. Mampir? Memang dia udah sering main ke rumah Rin? Dikira rumahnya toko bunga kali, ya? Dekat sama dia juga enggak, lantas kenapa Len begitu bersahabat dengannya?

"Oi, Rin~!" Len menggerak-gerakkan kelima jarinya di depan wajah Rin yang tidak kunjung menjawab. "Boleh, gak?"

Rin tersentak dari pemikirannya. "Err ... memangnya kamu udah pernah main ke rumahku, ya? Kapan?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Len nyengir. "Yap, semalam," jawabnya santai.

_Semalam? _Rin mengernyit bingung._ Ada apa semalam? Eh, tunggu dulu! Semalam itu kan ..._

Rin terbelalak lebar. Rona merah terbentuk di kedua pipinya. "APA!? JADI KAU ADALAH─umph!"

Sebelum sempat Rin melanjutkan kalimatnya, Len sudah menutup mulut Rin dengan cepat. "_Oujo_, kalau anda berteriak keras-keras semuanya akan tau," ucap Len dengan tenang.

Rin melepas tangan Len darinya. Ia mengusap bibirnya seakan tangan Len membawa sejuta kuman. "Jangan panggil aku _oujo_ dan jangan bersikap formal padaku jika kau adalah bodyguardku," sahutnya pelan.

Len menangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Rin, tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Len. Bagaimana, _oujo_?"

Rin meliriknya tajam. Jika ia memanggil Len dengan nama depannya, pasti setiap hari ia akan dikirimi _deathglare_ karena dikira sudah berpacaran dengan Len. "Grrh ... kau ini ..."

"Baiklah jika_ oujo_ tidak mau ... saya akan memanggil dan berbicara dengan anda dengan formal," Len menyeringai kecil. "Sehingga ... orang-orang tahu kalau keluarga anda─"

"Cukup! Cukup, Len Kamine!" Rin mendesah pelan. Ternyata pemuda ini licik dan tidak mudah menyerah. "Baiklah, L-Len. Aku mau," jawabnya pasrah. Ia malas berdebat dengan pemuda ini lebih lama lagi.

Len tersenyum lebar. "_As your wish, Oujo_ –maksudku Rin,"

Rin menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan punya bodyguard seorang pemuda tampan, pintar dan satu kelas dengannya. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya. "Kupikir tidak ada salahnya juga jika mempunyai pengawal sepertinya," gumamnya pelan.

"Hm? Kau berkata sesuatu, Rin?" tanya Len sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

Rin mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat, merasa dipergoki karena mencuri pandang. Pipinya terasa memanas. "T-tidak. Ah, busnya sudah datang. Ayo, Len,"

"Baiklah," Len mempersilahkan Rin naik duluan. Tepat saat Rin berada di sampingnya, Len berbisik, "Wajahmu sangat lucu jika _blushing_ seperti itu, _oujo_ –aah maksudku Rin,"

_JDUAKK!_

Kepala Len dibenturkan ke dinding bis dengan kencang.

"Diamlah, Len!"

Oke, jadi pemuda ini akan membawa keberuntungan atau kesialan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka berdua langsung di sambut oleh Rinto dengan tatapan jahil. Rinto kecekikikan entah karena apa.

"Wah, wah, tebakanku benar kan, Rin?"

Rin mendengus sebal. "_Shut up,_ baka Rinto! Dan juga kenapa kau belum berangkat, huh?"

Rinto tertawa. "Hm ... aku ingin bertemu Len sebelumnya," ia merangkul Len. "Ini urusan lelaki,"

Rin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, ya, terserah kau," Ia segera melangkah ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dengan perasaan kesal.

Setelah Rinto yakin kalau Rin tidak menguping, ia segera melepas rangkulannya. "Haah, kuharap kau bisa mengatasi adikku. Sifatnya yang dingin dan keras kepala mungkin akan menyusahkanmu. Ahh, maaf ya kalau Otou-san ku menyuruhmu menjadi bodyguard Rin,"

Len menggeleng pelan. "Serahkan padaku. Aku akan selalu mengabarimu," Len tersenyum lebar.

_Len benar-benar anak yang baik dan sepertinya ia cukup sabar. Hmm ... mungkin mereka akan cocok jika Rin berpacaran dengan Len,_ pikir Rinto.

"Hei, Len, apa apartement-mu berada di dekat sini?"

Len mengangguk. "Yap, tenang saja. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa memperhatikannya!"

Rinto menghembuskan nafas lega. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya. _Aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi kalau begitu._

"Jam berapa pesawatnya?"

"Sore, tenang saja," Rinto menepuk bahu Len. "Oh ya, orang tuaku sedang dinas keluar negeri, jadi di sini hanya ada Rin dan Lily,"

"Oh, baiklah,"

"Len, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau berpacaran dengan Rin aja?" tanya Rinto tanpa sadar. "Daripada jadi bodyguard, mending jadi pacar aja,"

"Eh?" Len merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. "A-a-apa maksudmu, Rinto?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rinto tersadar akan pertanyaannya yang memalukan. Ia tertawa hambar. "Ahahaha ... otakku sedang konslet hari ini. Maaf, ya, berbicara seperti itu," ucapnya pelan.

_Baka Rinto, aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku kan tidak berniat bertanya seperti itu,_ Rinto merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu tadi!? Tidak mungkin kan aku berpacaran dengan Rin, _ucap Len dalam hati.

Dan ternyata Rin juga mendengarnya saat ingin turun dari tangga. Ia segera membatalkan niatnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar serta menguncinya. Pundaknya terasa lemas, Rin segera bersandar di pintu dan menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat. Ia sangat malu apa yang baru saja dikatakan kakaknya.

"Bodoh! Baka Rinto!" umpatnya pelan.

Benar-benar sial hari ini. Bagaimana ia bisa bertatap muka lagi dengan Len kalau begini?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Ow ... apa yang sudah saya tulis? Err ... baiklah **first fic in this fandom**.

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yoroshiku, ne! Salam kenal!

Oke, fic ini spesial untuk _kalian_ yang telah membacanya. Kirimkan saran, komentar, dan sebagainya asalkan jangan flame, ya

Umm ... ini sebaiknya **Delete or Next?**


	2. Ch2 : Salah Paham

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Rinto bisa berkata seperti itu," gumam Len yang masih terbayang-bayang akan pertanyaan konyol Rinto. "Tapi ... itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Len melangkah ke depan, menyusuri jalan beraspal yang tertimbun salju. Salju sudah berhenti turun semenjak tadi siang dan menyisakan hamparan putih yang menutupi kota. Pemuda bersurai kuning mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap awan yang bernaungan di langit, memikirkan kata-kata Rinto yang entah kenapa terus terngiang di telinganya.

"Bodoh," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan bayang-bayang itu. "Dia hanyalah _ojou_-ku, lagipula tidak mungkinkan," ia terkekeh pelan. "Dan sepertinya aku bukan termasuk tipenya."

Len kembali melangkah namun terhenti kembali ketika pandangannya beralih ke seorang anak kecil yang menangis dan merengek pada ibunya, meminta sesuatu yang tidak diperbolehkan. Ibu itu masih tetap melarang dan justru memberikan sesuatu yang tidak disenanginya sehingga anak itu lari dan semakin terisak kencang.

Ah, pemuda itu menjadi ingat hal buruk tentang keluarganya.

"Tapi ... kalaupun itu menjadi kenyataan ... itu artinya mereka akan mengenalku lebih dalam," iris birunya meredup serta raut mukanya yang berubah masam. "Bagaimana ketika mereka tahu ... yang sebenarnya?"

Len menggeleng pelan. Ia tertawa hambar. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya," gumamnya pelan. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu tersenyum pahit. "Tidak boleh."

Pemuda itu kembali melangkah menyusuri jalan menuju apartement-nya dan mengabaikan segala hal yang berada di dalam otaknya.

* * *

**Lonely Heart**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Production**

**Warning : Alur gak jelas + kecepetan, typo (s), gaje, dsb**

**Chapter 2 : Salah Paham**

* * *

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Rin! Sudah pagi!" ucap Lily pelan. "Rin ...?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar.

"RIN! SUDAH PAGI!" teriaknya di depan kamar. "OI! RIN!"

"..."

Hening kembali. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar.

Sudah cukup! Lily sudah kesal dan mencapai batas maksimalnya.

Lily segera membuka secara paksa. Untungnya kamar tersebut tidak dikunci sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan mudah. Lily menggeleng-geleng melihat keponakannya yang masih tertidur pulas dan meringkuk di balik selimut.

Ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang terlihat polos. Rambut_ honey blonde_-nya terurai sedikit berantakan, nafasnya terlihat teratur, sepasang kelopak mata yang menutupi manik _azure_-nya serta wajahnya yang terlihat polos meyakinkan bahwa Rin tertidur sangat pulas.

Lily menghela nafas panjang. Wanita itu segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu dan menarik selimut Rin hingga─

"RIN, CEPAT BANGUN! NANTI KAU BISA TELAT!"

"KYAA APA YANG─"

_BRUAAAK!_

─gadis itu bangun dengan terkejut sekaligus terjerembab ke lantai dengan wajahnya mendarat lebih dulu dan kedua kaki yang masih menggantung dikasur. Sungguh pendaratan yang tidak mulus.

Rin mengusap-ngusap hidungnya yang merah akibat insiden tadi. Lily sungguh kasar jika sudah emosi dan berubah menjadi seorang wanita kejam.

"Bisa kau tidak bersikap kasar padaku, Lily_-san_?" tanya Rin kesal. Ia segera merapikan bajunya yang kusut dan selimut yang menggulung berantakan.

Lily mendengus sebal. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak, mencerminkan sifat angkuhnya. "Kau ini tidak tahu terima kasih! Sudah bagus aku bangunkan! Kau tidur seperti kebo tahu!" seru Lily marah dan langsung melangkah keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Rin menggeram kesal. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan membuat rambut itu semakin kusut. Sebenarnya bertengkar dengan Lily tidak akan membuat wanita itu jengkel karena Lily akan segera melupakannya dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Jadi kejadian pagi ini hanya akan dianggap sebagai angin lalu.

Rin segera mengambil handuk dan langsung melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus bersiap-siap untuk sekolah dan berangkat lebih cepat dari biasa. Tidak sampai setengah jam, ia keluar dan segera berpakaian seragam. Kemeja putih, dasi merah, jas hitam, dan rok hitam membaluti tubuhnya serta sebuah syal berwarna kuning dan jaket tebal. Empat jepitan _orange_ menjepit poninya di sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Selesai," ucapnya ketika ia sudah merasa puas di depan cermin.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia segera menyambar tas hitamnya dan segera turun ke bawah. Kakinya melangkah ke arah meja makan dengan tergesa-gesa. Jemarinya segera menyambar sebuah roti panggang yang ada di meja dan langsung melahapnya dalam lima gigitan. Namun alisnya terangkat satu─menyiratkan kebingungan─ketika ia sadar bahwa roti yang disediakan lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Lantas untuk siapa sisa roti tersebut?

"Lily-_san_, kenapa─"

"Hoo, pagi ini sudah ada yang menjemputmu, loh ... lelaki pula. Aku sengaja membuatkan sarapan untuknya juga," ucapnya senang. Sepertinya memotong pertanyaan Rin sudah menjadi kebiasaan dalam hidupnya.

Rin tercengang tidak percaya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, seolah meyakinkan kalau hal ini adalah kenyataan. "Yang benar saja!? Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi," ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Jangan berbohong,"

Lily memperlebar senyumannya. "Yah, kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kau mempercayai kata-kataku,"

Entah kenapa Rin mulai mempercayai kata-kata Lily dan sudah membayangkan sang pangerannya menjemputnya di pagi hari ini. Ia menerka-nerka siapa yang akan menjemputnya dan sama sekali tidak ingat jika mempunyai bodyguard yang selalu memperhatikannya. Ia mulai membayangkan teman-teman tergantengnya.

Namun bayangan itu hancur lebur ketika Lily berkata lagi dengan santainya─

"Jangan terbang ketinggian, entar sakit loh,"

_JDUK!_

Dahinya terbentur meja makan saat ingin mengambil sendok yang jatuh.

"Tuh kan kebentur,"

Rin mengusap-usap dahinya sambil mencibir kesal. Sepasang manik azure menatap Lily tajam."Baiklah. Jika orang itu ada─" Rin menghela nafas berat. "─dimana dia sekarang?"

Lily tidak menjawabnya dan justru tersenyum lebar. Rin mengernyit melihat tingkah laku bibinya yang semakin mencurigakan.

"Lily─"

"Ah, Rin!"

Sepasang iris azure terbelalak ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara familiar. Entah kenapa hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja, memori Rin berputar secara otomatis saat insiden kemarin di saat Rinto melontarkan pertanyaan konyol. Pundaknya sedikit menegang serta rona merah tersamarkan di pipinya, membuat Rin agak canggung bertemu dengannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati bodyguard-nya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Rin,"

Rin tersenyum kaku. "Err ... selamat pagi juga, Len," sapanya seramah mungkin.

"Apa kau sudah siap? Kita bisa terlambat jika kau tidak memakan sarapanmu lebih cepat," ucapnya pelan. Ia mencomot salah satu roti di sana. "Ah, bolehku ambil satu?"

Rin mengangguk. "Tentu. Kau ambil semua juga boleh," Ia segera menyambar tas hitamnya. "Ayo, aku sudah siap,"

"Hee? Kalian mau pergi secepat itu?" keluh Lily. "Makanlah roti panggangnya dulu," nadanya memelas, meminta dikasihani.

"Menurutmu?" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" Lily mengangkat spatulanya tinggi-tinggi, berniat mau memukul sang keponakan. "Tidak tahu terima kasih!"

Len merentangkan tangannya, melindungi Rin yang berada di belakangnya. "Lily! Hentikan! Jangan sakiti _ojou_! Baiklah, aku akan memakannya lagi agar kau senang,"

"Wuah ... Len-_chan_ sungguh baik," ucap Lily senang.

Setelah mencomot dua roti panggang, Len segera melangkah keluar, diikuti Rin dibelakangnya. Gadis itu sungguh berterima kasih padanya pagi ini.

Rin mengamati Len dari atas hingga bawah. Kemeja putih, dasi yang tidak terpasang rapi, jas hitam yang tidak di kancing seluruhnya, serta celana hitam, entah kenapa seragamnya yang tidak rapi membuat lelaki itu terkesan _cool_, eh? Padahal hanya seragam sederhana, tetapi kenapa bisa? Bahkan hal seperti ini dapat membuat orang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sungguh aneh.

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat dan menghapus pikirannya tentang Len. Ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada Len hanya karena penampilannya dan lagipula mereka belum kenal terlalu dekat, bukan? Sungguh, gadis itu tidak ingin menilai seseorang dari penampilan ─seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang saat ini.

Tidak boleh melihat orang dari sampulnya. Karena sampulnya pasti berbeda dengan isinya.

Len menoleh, mendapati Rin yang terdiam di ujung pintu. "Rin?"

Rin menggeleng pelan. "Ah ... maaf. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku," Rin menutup pintu setelah memberi salam pada Lily. "Baiklah, ayo, jalan,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Rin~!"

Sebuah suara seorang gadis mengalun di telinga, membuat Rin dan Len menoleh. Si sumber suara─yang ternyata adalah Miku─menghampiri keduanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Langkah kakinya membuat jiplakan sepatu di tengah dataran salju. _Twintail_-nya melambai-lambai mengikuti arah kepalanya. Ia berhenti ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur membuatnya terengah-engah sehingga butuh beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan nafasnya_._

_"_Selamat pagi, Rin," Pandangannya beralih ke Len yang berada di samping sahabatnya. "Ah, selamat pagi, Len Kamine. Ah, maaf tadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di situ."

"Selamat pagi, Miku."

"Selamat pagi, Hatsune. Ah, tidak apa-apa,"

Miku memandang mereka satu persatu, rautnya tampak bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua kelopak matanya tertutup dan kepalanya memanggut-manggut ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Rin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun saat ia menoleh ke Len, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Beranggapan bahwa Miku salah paham dengan keadaan mereka, Rin segera berkata dengan cepat, "Miku! Jangan salah paham! Pikiranmu itu salah! Tidak ada apa-apa diantara kami,"

Gadis toska itu cengengesan dan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Pikirannya berhasil ditebak oleh Rin. "Ahahaha ... kau hebat bisa menebak pikiranku,"

"_Geez,_ wajahmu mudah ketebak tahu," Rin tersenyum kecil. "Kau itu mudah ketebak tahu,"

Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawaban datar Rin tambah membuat Miku cemberut.

Miku mulai melangkah ke depan, diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Sedikit melirik, Miku berkata kembali, "Tapi kalian cocok loh kalau menjadi _couple_,"

Rin mendesah panjang mendengarnya, sedangkan Len hanya diam dengan raut yang masam.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal tersebut?" tanya gadis bersurai kuning. Manik azure-nya menatap manik hijau tajam. Aura _deathglare_ dipancarkan secara ganas, seakan ingin menerkam Miku dan mencabik-cabiknya.

Miku bergidik ngeri. "Aaa ... maaafkan aku!" serunya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. "Maaf, maaf, kalian berdua!"

Rin menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk sekali. Miku menghembuskan nafas lega ketika tahu bahwa Rin memaafkannya. Mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dan berbasa-basi dalam langkahnya.

Percakapan diantara Rin dan Miku membuat Len terasa terasingkan. Bayangkan saja ia adalah lelaki, sedangkan kedua temannya adalah perempuan dan mereka bertiga satu jalan untuk menuju ke sekolah. Maka lelaki itu─mau tidak mau─harus bungkam karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti percakapan wanita.

Haah, malang sekali nasibmu Len.

_Membosankan. Kenapa gadis toska ini harus berangkat bersama kami? Kau membuatku seperti patung tahu! Menyebalkan! Jika aku bukan bodyguard ojou, aku sudah mengusirmu dari sini,_ umpat Len dalam hati. Ia menatap Rin dari belakang. Gadis itu terlihat senang, berbeda dengan Rin yang dilihatnya kemarin. _Hm ... tapi sepertinya ojou terlihat senang bersamanya, bagus deh ..._

"Oh, iya, kenapa kalian bisa berangkat bersama?" Pertanyaan Miku berhasil membawa Len dari dunianya.

Rin tersentak. "Err ... etto ... umm ..." entah kenapa lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan kebohongan. "Itu ... karena ..."

"Karena?"

"Hanya kebetulan, Hatsune_-san_," jawab Len dengan santai. Rin sedikit terkejut, namun ia tetap mengangguk-angguk untuk memastikan Miku.

"Huh? Tapi kupikir kalian punya alasan lain karena sepertinya Rin sangat susah untuk mengungkapkannya," Gadis toska itu tersenyum licik. "Ayolah, akui saja,"

Len menghela nafas panjang. "Rumah kami berdekatan dan kebetulan kami berangkat pada jam yang sama sehingga kami bertemu di jalan," Sepasang manik azure melirik gadis _twintail_ toska, gadis toska itu tampaknya belum terlalu percaya. Len tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kau tidak perlu mencurigakan sesuatu, kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Hanya sebatas teman. Lagipula kenapa kau sebegitu khawatirnya?"

"Oh ..." Miku mengangguk-angguk, namun rautnya sedikit kecewa. "Yah, sebagai sahabatnya ... aku kan juga ingin melihat perkembangannya dalam hal percintaan. Tampaknya dia masih belum berpengalaman dan masih begitu polos," nada dan senyumnya menyiratkan sindiran.

Rin yang merasa tersindir langsung menyikut sahabatnya sehingga Miku mengaduh kesakitan. Len tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Miku!? Asal kau tahu, aku juga pernah jatuh cinta!"

Miku pura-pura terkejut. "Hoo? Dengan siapa, ya? Dengan pacarku? Atau dengan si banci taman lawang? Oh, atau sama si maniak komputer? Atau si jenius?"

"MIKU!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Rin menyikut Miku, namun kali ini lebih kasar hingga Miku berteriak kesakitan. Len terkekeh pelan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Kita bisa telat loh ..." Len mengambil langkah lebar dan memimpin jalan. Ketiganya langsung buru-buru pergi ke sekolah.

Melihat punggung Len mengingatkan Rin pada ucapannya tadi. Rin sedikit heran akan intonasi yang diucapkan lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu bisa mengatakan kebohongan dengan mudah tanpa keraguan sedikitpun dan bisa meyakinkan orang hanya dengan senyumannya ─seakan-akan kebohongan itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ini menjadi salah satu pengetahuan untuknya, kalau ternyata Len pandai berakting.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kring ...!_

Bel pulang istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Semua murid segera berhamburan dari kelasnya masing-masing. Hawa dingin yang menjalar tubuh tidak digubris sama sekali. Tawa dan canda menghangatkan mereka, seakan itu adalah api unggun yang paling hangat.

Rin menghela nafas panjang. Sepasang iris azure memperhatikan seluruh kelas dengan teliti. Ia mendesah bosan ketika tidak menemukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"_Ojou_? Ada apa dengan raut itu?" suara baritone sang bodyguard mengalun di telinga sang majikan.

"Len! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" bisik Rin panik. Tentu saja panik karena suara Len agak kencang menurutnya. "Bisa gawat kalau ada yang tahu!"

Len menutup mulutnya. "Ups ... sepertinya aku keceplosan melulu, Rin," ucapnya dengan raut bersalah. "Huft ... maafkan aku ..."

Rin menatapnya bosan. Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Yah, kupikir kali ini akan kumaafkan,"

"Hee? Memangnya besok-besok kau tidak akan memaafkanku?" Len memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

Rin memincing matanya. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya ketus. "Aku tidak bercanda loh, Len," tatapan sangat tajam dari gadis bersurai kuning membuat nyali sang bodyguard menciut.

Len bergidik ngeri. Ternyata _ojou_-nya ini sangat mengerikan jika sedang serius.

Rin segera membuka kotak bento-nya dan memakannya dengan hening. Sedangkan Len bertopang dagu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain melihat majikannya makan dengan tenang.

Rin memincing tajam. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya ketus.

"Aaa ... maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa kok," Len menyengir dan berusaha mengabaikan lirikan tajam Rin.

Len baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya ketika seorang gadis kuning dikuncir satu di samping kanan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah memerah. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Tampaknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Err ... Len Kamine-kun?" wajahnya kini lebih memerah seperti tomat busuk.

Len mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Err ... ya?"

"Boleh ... aku bicara denganmu?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. "Namaku Neru Akita dari kelas X-3,"

"Tentu saja," Len mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"Tapi ... apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengatakannya di sini?" tanya Neru ragu.

"Err ... tentu saja tidak apa-apa,"

"Umm, sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting, tapi ... baiklah ... aku ..." Neru menarik nafas panjang. Suaranya bergetar, begitu juga dengan tangannya. "Sebenarnya ... aku mau bilang kalau ... kalau ..."

"Kalau?" Len mengulang kata Neru penasaran.

Neru meringis pelan, memikirkan apakah hal yang ia lakukan benar atau tidak. Eratan pada sebuah benda di kedua telapak tangannya mengencang. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa malu yang disiratkan oleh wajahnya yang semakin memerah hingga ke daun telinga.

Len menunggunya dengan sabar dan memasang raut penasaran. Entah dia memang sengaja atau tidak, dia terlihat sangat menunggu pernyataan tersebut dan membuat Rin geli.

"Kalau apa?" Len mengulang kembali. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Wajahmu memerah," Len hampir saja menyentuh dahi Neru jika tangannya tidak ditepis.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" Bibirnya semakin gemetar. "Aku ... m-mau bi-bi-bilang ... kalau ... kalau ... kalau ... aku ... aku ... sudah ..."

"Sudah?"

"Sudahmenyukaimusejakkaupindahkesini!" serunya cepat.

Neru mengatupkan kedua matanya erat, ia meringis pelan. Ucapannya terdengar kencang, ia yakin kalau sekarang seisi kelas memperhatikannya. Telinganya mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari sekelas. Ia tidak berani menatap lelaki tampan itu sehingga mengalihkan pandangannya ketika kelopak matanya terbuka.

Len terdiam sebentar. Ucapan gadis itu sungguh cepat dan kencang ... dan sungguh mengagetkan.

Rin menyeringai kecil. "Jadi apa jawabanmu, Len?" tanya dengan nada menggoda. "Kau akan menerimanya atau tidak?"

Neru gelagapan. "Ap –apa!? A-a-aku t-t-ti-tidak ber-ber-bermaksud se-se-seperti i-itu!" ucapnya gagap.

Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya dengan bingung. "Etto ... Neru... sebenarnya ... aku─"

Neru gemetar, rasanya ingin kabur dari situ. Rin tersenyum kecil, menunggu jawaban sang bodyguard. Len terdiam sebentar lalu menghela nafas panjang dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"─Aku tidak mendengarmu dengan jelas,"

─sebuah ungkapan dengan wajah innocent plus tidak berdosa.

Rin sweatdrop, Neru cengo, sedangkan Len memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Bwahahahaha ..."

Rin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, menertawakan kebodohan Len.

"Kau ... serius?" tanya Neru sambil melangkah mundur. "Jangan bercanda!"

"Ya ... kau terlalu cepat mengutarakannya. Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bisa kau ulang?" tanyanya dengan cengiran. "Aku serius, dua rius malah,"

Neru menatapnya tidak percaya. "A-aku ..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengulangnya lagi dari awal? Dan juga suaramu terlalu kecil tahu," ucap pemuda bersurai kuning itu lembut.

"Kau menyuruhku ... mengulang? Dengan suara ... kencang?"

"Yap," Len menggangguk tegas. "Agar aku dan semuanya tahu apa yang kau ucapkan," bisiknya pelan.

Neru menunduk dan menutup bibirnya yang gemetar. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, serta pipinya yang memerah akibat malu. "Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya dua kali! _BAKA_!" Ia segera berlari dan meninggalkan mereka, menyembunyikan air mata yang tumpah seketika itu juga.

Rin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Len!? Kau menyakiti hatinya!" sahutnya kencang. "Kejar dia sekarang juga!"

Len menganggkat bahu dan menghempaskan dirinya ke bangku hingga membuat benda tersebut berdecit. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua lengannya dan berwajah datar. Sepasang iris azure melirik gadis di sampingnya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, Len!" sahut Rin kesal.

Len menguap. "Huaah ... aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa," ucapnya dengan nada sindir. "Dan aku memang tidak mau berurusan dengan fansku,"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

Len menoleh pada gadis _blonde_ itu. "Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaan. Aku tidak menyukainya, maka akan kutolak dengan halus," ucapnya pelan. "Sekalipun itu perintah darimu, aku akan membantahnya karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita yang salah arti."

"Salah arti?"

"Ya. Wanita yang salah mengartikan perasaannya. Rasa kekaguman sering kali menjadi salah arti dengan kata 'suka' dan 'cinta'. Padahal ketiganya memiliki arti yang berbeda. Sungguh bodoh,"

Rin terbelalak menyadarinya. "Kalau begitu, aku─" Rin menggumam pelan –sangat pelan sehingga Len tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "─padanya,"

"Rin ...?"

Sepasang pancaran cahaya mata meredup, Rin mengepal tangannya dan meletakkannya di depan dada. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, seakan menahan beban yang berat. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lesu.

"Jadi begitu ya ..." gumamnya pelan. "Aku mengerti,"

Len mengernyit tidak mengerti ketika melihat perubahan drastis dari _ojou_-nya. "_Ojou_?" gumamnya pelan. "Kau kenapa?"

Tanpa sadar kekhawatirannya membawanya masuk lebih jauh ke dalam dunia gadis _honey blonde_ tersebut─majikannya sendiri.

_Ini bukan rasa suka, kan?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Isak tangis terdengar kencang di kamar mandi perempuan. Seorang siswi berambut merah mendesah pelan mendengar tangisan itu. Tangisan yang berasal dari sahabatnya.

"Hei, sudahlah," ucapnya pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi, Neru_-chan_,"

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!" serunya di sela isak tangisnya. "Aku yakin kalau dia sengaja mengejekku!"

Gadis berambut merah menghela nafas panjang. Ia melipat tangannya. "Ini pasti karena gadis di sebelahnya. Aku yakin,"

"Aku ... akan membalasnya! Aku akan menyingkirkan Rin dari hadapan Len!"

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu!"

Sebuah dendam terbentuk, mengawali konflik dalam kisah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :**

*ngeliat ke atas*

WOAH! KENAPA JADI KAYAK GINI!? OAO

Aaa ... gak tahu deh nyambung atau enggak sama chapter sebelumnya. *ngelap keringet* yah jadinya segini mau diapain lagi XP

Makasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mereview, arigatou gozaimasu, minna! \(^O^)/ *peluk semuanya* *ditabokin*

Jadi bagaimana ceritanya? Menarikkah? Kurang seru kah? Gak kerasa feelnya? Tuliskan perasaan kalian tentang chapter ini di kotak review

Kritik, saran dan komentar di terima di kotak review (Asalkan jangan flame)

Baiklah~ akhir kata, dadah~


	3. Ch3 : Hilang Jejak

"Hah? Kau punya cinta pertama di umur 7 tahun?" tanya Len, kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya.

Rin tersenyum sendu dan mengangguk. "Ya, tapi sepertinya aku salah mengartikan cinta baginya. Itu mungkin hanya kagum atau ... suka," ucapnya pelan. "Tapi ... sayangnya sekarang dia sudah meninggal ..." Sepasang iris azure meredup, menatap salju dengan sendu.

"M-maaf ... aku sama sekali tidak tahu," ucap Len canggung. Ia mengusap tengkuknya, tidak tahu harus bersikap apa ketika mendengar kenyataan pahit itu.

Keduanya melangkah pulang, menapaki salju-salju tebal yang menutupi aspal. Salju mulai berjatuhan kembali, membuat nuasa putih yang indah. Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga rongga-rongga tulang membuat keduanya mengeratkan jaket dan syal tebal yang dipakainya.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu semenjak penyataan Neru, dan Rin baru memberitahunya sekarang tentang kenapa ia bergumam tidak jelas saat itu. Akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka tambah dekat dan Len semakin tahu tentang jalan kehidupan Rin.

Len menoleh ke arah _ojou_-nya yang beraut sedih. Len jadi tidak enak sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal tersebut, terlebih lagi mereka baru akhir-akhir ini menjadi dekat. Namun, mengingat cinta pertama, ia juga mempunyainya saat dirinya masih berumur 6 tahun. Sayangnya ia hanya bisa memerhatikannya dari jauh tanpa bisa mendekatinya karena perempuan itu selalu berada di rumah sakit dan selalu ditemani oleh seorang lelaki kecil.

Len menggeleng pelan, memudarkan bayangannya akan perempuan kecil itu. Bahkan ia sudah lupa dengan nama perempuan itu. Ia sudah melupakannya sejak lama dan menghapus perasaan itu sejak ia pindah ke Voca City.

"Umm ... kalau tidak keberatan ... siapa namanya?" tanya Len tanpa sadar.

Rin menoleh dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Len yang tersadar akan ucapannya langsung gelagapan. "M-ma-maksudku─"

"Piko─" Len terbelalak mendengarnya. "─Piko Utatane,"

─Dan sekarang Len merasa dadanya sesak.

* * *

**Lonely Heart**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Production**

**Warning : typo (s) alur terlalu cepet, gak kerasa feel, dan kekurangan lainnya**

**Chapter 3 : Hilang Jejak**

* * *

Rin menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur bernuasa kuning. Sepasang iris azure menutup, punggung tangan kanannya menyentuh dahinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh bodyguard-nya membuatnya lemas karena telah mengingatkannya pada masa lalu yang pahit.

Sebenarnya Rin tidak mau mengungkitnya –bahkan mengingatnya. Karena kejadian itu pula ia telah menutup pintu hatinya untuk para lelaki.

"Huuh, kenapa Len harus bertanya seperti itu, sih?" geramnya kesal. Jemarinya segera meraba-raba handphone yang tergeletak di meja sebelahnya ketika mendengar benda tersebut berbunyi nyaring.

_From : Baka Len_

_Subject : Gomenasai!_

_Ano ... _ojou_, apa anda masih marah? Sungguh saya minta maaf! Saya tidak bermaksud mengingatkan anda pada kejadian pahit itu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana kalau saya mentraktir anda di Orange Cafe yang mahal itu?_

Rin menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia tergiur untuk pergi ke cafe tersebut, namun ia juga khawatir kalau Len akan menderita kanker (kantong kering) bulan ini –saking mahalnya makanan di sana.

_To : Baka Len_

_Subject : Re Gomenasai!_

_Sudah kubilang jangan memakai bahasa formal, Len! Hm ... akan kuterima permintaan maaf itu, tapi apa kau tidak akan kanker bulan ini?_

Setelah mengeklik tulisan "SEND!" gadis itu langsung melempar handphone-nya sembarangan. Ia─entah kenapa─tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Perasaan senang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya, bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu rasa apa ini.

_Drrrt ..._

Handphone-nya bergetar kembali.

_From : Baka Len_

_Subject : Re Gomenasai!_

_Haah ... arigatou, ojou! Tenang saja, keuanganku masih stabil dan aku perkirakan tidak akan kanker bulan ini ^^. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 1.30. Ok?_

Rin terkekeh melihatnya. Senyumannya tak bisa luput dari wajah manisnya. Jemari lentiknya kembali mengetik pesan dengan lincah.

_To : Baka Len_

_Subject : Re Gomenasai!_

_Baiklah, akan kutunggu! Dan pastikan bahwa uang yang kau bawa cukup untuk membayar pesananku *evil smirk*_

Ia kembali melempar handphone-nya ke atas kasur dan beranjak untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Sepasang manik azure memincing, guna melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu kamar. Jam 1. 00. Saatnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi!

Oh, Rin sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi bersama bodyguardnya!

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ting! Tong! _

Bel berbunyi nyaring, menandakan ada seseorang di luar rumah yang ingin bertamu. Lily segera membukakan pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang, Len Kamine.

"Len –chan!" sapa Lily senang. Ia menatap Len dari atas sampai bawah, Len berpakaian lebih rapi dan terlihat cool saat ini. "Apa yang─"

"Uwaah, Len~!" seru seseorang dari belakang Lily. Rin tersenyum senang. "Kau tepat waktu seperti biasa,"

Rin terlihat tampak lebih cantik dari biasa. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna kuning, rok diatas lutut yang berwarna hitam, syal putih yang membaluti lehernya, sepatu boots berwarna hitam yang tinginya selutut. Rambutnya disisir lebih rapi dan dijepit seperti biasa.

Lily tersenyum geli melihat mereka berdua yang tampak serasi. "Wah,wah, kalian mau kencan nih?" tanya Lily jahil.

_Blush!_

Rin merona dan salah tingkah. Mulut Rin terbuka, namun tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, rasanya suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Beda halnya dengan Len yang bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Kami tidak kencan, Lily-san. Lagipula itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi," ucap Len sambil terkekeh pelan. "Karena kami hanya sebatas majikan dan pelayan,"

Entah kenapa Rin merasa perasaannya agak aneh ketika mendengarnya. "Y-ya, benar yang dikatakan Len," ucapnya. "Itu tidak akan mungkin,"

Lily menghela nafas berat. "Yah, kuharap kalian akan menyadarinya cepat atau lambat. Cinta itu buta dan tidak memandang status seseorang, loh,"

Len mengusap tengkuknya, bingung ingin membalasnya apa. Yah, sejujurnya ia juga merasakan hal yang aneh dalam dirinya ketika berdekatan dengan _ojou_-nya akhir-akhir ini. Ini berbeda dari biasanya. Aneh memang, tapi ia tidak terlalu mementingkannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo, kita pergi, Len," ajak Rin yang masih sedikit merona. Yah, sebenarnya ia juga agak canggung dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Yeah," Len membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan duluan.

Rin baru saja mau melangkah, namun pegangan tangan Lily di lengannya membuatnya terhenti. Rin mengernyit ketika Lily memajukan wajahnya mendekati telinganya.

"Kau harus menyadarinya cepat atau lambat~ Jangan menolak perasaan yang timbul itu sebelum dia diambil seseorang," bisik Lily sambil terkekeh pelan.

Wajah Rin semakin memerah, antara malu dan marah. "_Urusai!_ Apa pedulimu!?" sahutnya cepat. Ia langsung buru-buru meninggalkan Lily yang memperlebar senyumnya dan mengejar Len yang sudah berada di luar pagar.

Lily menunduk ketika menyadari adanya firasat buruk akan keponakan tersayangnya. "Firasat ini ... ada apa?" Ia menatap Rin dari kejauhan. "Rin ... semoga saja kau tidak apa-apa," gumamnya pelan.

"Len! Tunggu!" seru Rin kencang. Ia berlari menyusul _bodyguard_-nya.

"Ah, Rin. Kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan Lily?" tanya Len sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh lalu rautnya berubah panik. "Err ... _ojou,_ apa kau demam? Wajahmu sangat merah, loh,"

Rin menggeleng cepat. Ia menaikkan syalnya hingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi guna menutupi rona di wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sehat," ucapnya dingin. "Jangan panggil aku _ojou, _panggil aku Rin! Sudah kuperingati berapa kali, Len!?" hardiknya marah. Ia menjitak kepala Len dengan kencang hingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"_Gomenasai ..._" sesal Len.

"Ya, ya, ya," ucap Rin bosan. "Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama, Len Kamine?" selorohnya tajam. Ia melirik lelaki itu sinis.

"Aaa, sepertinya hampir tiap hari," ucap Len polos. "Yah, tapi aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu seperti itu daripada dengan nama kecilmu,"

Rin menarik sebelah alisnya. "Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah seharusnya memanggilmu seperti itu," Len tersenyum, namun Rin merasakan kebalikannya. "Yah, status kita kan berbeda, Rin_-sama_. Aku diperintah untuk melindungimu, bukan untuk keperluan yang lain,"

Rin menunduk hingga poninya menutupi berjatuhan, menutupi kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggepal erat. "Ah, kau benar,"

Dan sekarang Len merasa aneh dengan perubahan raut muka itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Len," ucap Rin seakan tahu apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki itu. Rin tersenyum hambar. "Kupikir kau harus mentraktirku lagi sebagai bayarannya,"

Traktir lagi?

"UAPA!? YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriaknya frustasi.

Rin tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk pundak Len sambil tersenyum. "Bercanda. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menderita kanker (kantong kering), kok,"

Len mengelus-elus dadanya sambil menghela nafas lega "Syukurlah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanku selanjutnya tanpa uang,"

"Hahaha, kau berlebihan, Len," Rin tersenyum geli. "Dan kau bisa makan di rumahku jika kau tidak punya uang. Lily-san akan membuatkan banyak makanan untukmu,"

Mereka tertawa dan meneruskan perbincangan dengan canda dan tawa. Tanpa mereka sadari, dua orang perempuan mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

"Lihat, Neru! Target kita sudah di depan mata. Sungguh kebetulan sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Untungnya mereka tidak tahu,"

"Huh, lihat saja, Rin! Aku akan membalasmu dengan kekerasan!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pesan menu spesial hari ini," pesan Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar di daftar pesanan.

"Aku juga," tambah Len dengan nada dingin.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan mengulang kembali pesanan mereka. "Dua menu spesial, yaitu _orange chocolate cake_ dan _coffee latte_, pesanan akan diantar dalam beberapa menit." Ia segera membungkuk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sekarang, mereka telah duduk berhadapan di cafe yang dituju. Suasana yang cukup sepi karena sudah melewati jam makan siang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Derap langkah dan suara sang pelayan menjadi melodi diantara mereka berdua.

"Len," panggilan Rin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Len tersenyum. "Ada apa, Rin?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin dengan orang lain?" tanya Rin pelan. "Aaa ... maksudku kalau kau ingin memberitahu saja,"

Len awalnya terkejut, namun ia langsung tersenyum geli dan menopang kepalanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Aku senang loh ... ternyata Rin selalu memperhatikanku," ucapnya santai.

Rin kembali merona. "Bukannya begitu, _baka_!" ia memalingkan muka dengan cepat dan mengipasi wajahnya. "Yah, aku kan hanya bertanya, lagipula siapa juga yang selalu mau memperhatikanmu! Idih, _ogah_ deh,"

Len terkikik pelan. "Banyak kok. Fansku kan bejibun," ia tersenyum sombong. "Mereka tentu saja mau memperhatikanku setiap waktu," ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

Rin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Ya, _whatever _lah," ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Senyuman licik mengembang di wajah Len. "Kalau kau bertanya seperti itu, berarti kau juga termasuk fansku, dong~!" ucap Len riang. "Dan kau terlihat _jealous_! Aku sangat senang kalau kau mempunyai perasaan itu, Rin!"

_BLUSH!_

Rin merasa wajahnya mulai panas. "_Baka!_ Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, idiot!?" sahutnya cepat.

Gadis itu berdiri, menyambar surai kuning di depannya dan menjambaknya kencang hingga membuat pemuda itu kesakitan. Namun sentuhan jemari Len di kedua lengan Rin membuatnya menghentikan aksinya. Len menggenggam kedua lengan itu dan menurunkannya dari rambutnya.

"Rin, kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu," ucap Len tajam. "Jaga sikapmu! Dan lihat rambutku! Kau membuatku berantakan," keluh Len sambil merapikan rambutnya.

Rin berdecih dan menarik tangannya. Ia duduk dan menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, kupikir aku baru saja _out of control_," Ia berdeham. "_Gomenasai,_"

Len tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas. Ia menatap surai kuning yang sama persis dengan miliknya, entah kenapa itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Rin yang merasa risih langusung bertanya, "Apa ada sesuatu di rambutku, huh?"

Len tersentak lalu menggeleng. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat pada _imouto_ kalau menatap rambutmu. Namun rambutnya panjang, tidak pendek," tuturnya sambil menyengir.

Rin berbinar. "Wah, Len punya _imouto_? Berapa?"

"Hanya satu. Dia lucu, menarik, dan periang, namun kalau marah akan sangat mengerikan," ucap Len sambil terkekeh pelan, membayangkan betapa seramnya adiknya jika sedang marah.

"Len pasti sangat menyayanginya, ya," Rin bertopang dagu dan mengalihkan pandangan. "Tidak seperti aku yang justru berkebalikan. Padahal sebenarnya aku menginginkan saudara perempuan, tapi justru mendapat saudara laki," Ia mendesah panjang.

"Ahahaha, kau perlu bersabar," ucap Len. Kemudian ia terdiam ketika Rin tidak membalas perkataannya lagi, ia memikirkan sesuatu hal. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Ia mengganti topik dan menggantinya dengan suasana tegang.

Rin mengernyit menyadari perubahan pada Len. "Tentu,"

"Piko Utatane ... apa dia memiliki kulit pucat dan rambut putih? Dan hobinya adalah bermain laptop? Dia ... meninggal pada tanggal 14 May 20xx kan?" tanya Len pelan. "Aku bertanya ... karena aku merasa namanya familiar di telingaku,"

Rin terdiam sebentar. "Ya, kau benar," jawab Rin pelan. "Jadi ... kau mengenalnya?"

"Kupikir ... ya," jawab Len pelan. "Dia ... teman masa kecilku –mungkin,"

Rin menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu ... kau pasti tahu apa penyebab kematiannya," Rin tersenyum sendu. "Katakan Len, aku tidak akan marah ataupun menangis,"

Len mengernyit. "Jadi selama ini kau tidak tahu penyebabnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah tau ataupun mau tahu tentang kematiannya. Bahkan mendengarnya saja telah membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping," Rin menunduk. "Kumohon beritahu aku,"

"Dia ... diracuni oleh seseorang ..." ucap Len pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lebih banyak karena aku masih enggan membicarakannya,"

Rin mendongak. "Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan tentang Piko?"

Len menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak salah orang. Aku tidak bermaksud yang lain," tuturnya pelan.

Rin hanya bisa diam dan tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Keduanya berdiam diri hingga sang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

Keduanya segera makan dengan tenang tanpa pembicaraan sedikitpun. Dentingan garpu dan sendok menjadi melodi diantara mereka. Suasana cafe yang sepi menambah keheningan diantara mereka.

Rin mengelap bibirnya ketika ia sudah memakan makanannya sampai habis. "Terima kasih, Len," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Len hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu, ya," Rin segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Len yang masih menghabiskan makanannya.

Len sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan sekarang ia sedang menunggu Rin yang tidak kunjung kembali. Sudah 15 menit berlalu, namun Rin belum kembali lagi. Ia mengisi kekosongan dengan mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ miliknya.

_Drrrt ... drrt ..._

Handphone Len bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Ia segera membuka pesan yang masuk di handphone _touch screen_-nya.

"Oh, Lily, ada apa, ya?" gumamnya ketika melihat nama sang pengirim.

_From : Lily-san_

_Len! Apa kah Rin bersamamu? Aku mendapat firasat buruk tentangnya! Firasat ini semakin membesar! Pokoknya lindungi dia! Jangan sampai firasatku terjadi! Kumohon, Len!_

Len menghela nafas panjang. Menurutnya Lily terlalu overprotective terhadap keponakannya sehingga membuatnya terbayang-bayang akan hal yang negatif.

"Dasar!" gumamnya pelan. "Disini tidak mungkin ada hal kejahatan."

Baru saja Len akan membalas pesannya namun─

"KYAAA! DARAH!"

─tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sebuah pekikan yang berasal dari toilet wanita.

Len terbelalak. Ia menatap ponselnya dengan gemetar, tidak menyangka bahwa firasat Lily benar-benar terjadi. Pikirannya sekarang hanya berpusat pada satu orang, yaitu Rin.

"Rin!"

_God, please save her!_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Aaa ... senen besok UTS TAT jadi kemungkinan chapter berikutnya akan dipost dua minggu lagi. Gomenasai (_ _)

Terimakasih yang udah review chapter kemaren. Maaf saya gak bisa bales review karena saya lagi dihantui oleh tugas yang numpuk ;A; sekali lagi GOMENASAI!

Yak, bagaimana alurnya? Gajekah? Terlalu cepetkah? Apa chapter ini udah bikin penasaran? Udahhh tulis aja di kotak review dan komentar sebanyak-banyaknya agar saya bisa memperbaiki fic abal ini.

Oh ya tentang Piko, adakah yang bisa menebak alur selanjutnya tentang dia? Apa dia beneran meninggal? Hayoo tebak XD

Dan bagaimana dengan Neru yang hanya muncul sekali dalam fic ini? siapa ya temennya? Tebak tebak XD

Baiklah sampai bertemu di chap selanjutnya, bye~


	4. Ch4 : perasaan

Len menatap lantai yang berlumuran darah dengan horror. Cairan kental amis berwarna merah pekat yang berasal dari tubuh korban benar-benar membuatnya muak. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya ada satu jendela dan beberapa ventilasi. Sepertinya Rin tidak terlibat dalam kasus ini. Namun yang membuatnya bingung, dimana gadis itu sekarang?

"Hei! Anak kecil tidak boleh masuk!"

Len tersentak mendengar seruan dari seorang satpam. "Ah, aku hanya ingin tahu keberadaan temanku. Bukan untuk mengganggu atau apa," tuturnya pelan.

Satpam itu mengernyit. "Tetap saja tidak boleh! Cepat pergi dari sini! Ini urusan polisi!"

Len menghela nafas berat, ia tampak enggan. "Tapi─"

"CEPAT!" ucapan satpam tersebut membuatnya ingin segera melangkah kabur darisana. "TUNGGU APA lagi? CEPAT!"

Len bergidik ngeri. "_Hai', hai', _satpam jelek," ia segera kabur dari situ.

"BOCAH NAKAL!"

* * *

**Lonely Heart © Akari Hikari**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Production**

**Warning : abal, jelek, alur cepet, typo (s) dan kekurangan lain**

**Chapter 4 : Perasaan**

* * *

Len mendesah pelan ketika tidak menemukan _ojou-_nya. Rasa kekhawatiran tersirat dari wajahnya. Bolak-balik ia mengusap tengkuknya atau menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia benar-benar kebingungan! Petunjuknya hanya jendela, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat jendela tersebut dari luar cafe.

Di belakang cafe, ada sebuah gang kecil yang tidak pernah di lewati siapapun. Salju yang menumpuk di sana tidak pernah di bersihkan atau di singkarkan sehingga membentuk gumpalan salju putih besar. Jendela itu menghubungkan cafe dengan gang tersebut.

"Loh? Jejak kaki?" gumamnya pelan. Ia menatap gumpalan salju putih yang membentuk jejak kaki. Ada dua jejak kaki berbeda dan satu jejak aneh yang sepertinya jejak barang yang diseret, namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa jejak barang begitu abstrak dan aneh?

"Hm ..." Len berjongkok dan menatapnya dengan seksama. "Kemungkinan ada dua orang yang menyeret Rin dengan paksa sehingga Rin meronta dan membuat jejak seperti itu. Masuk akal," gumamnya pelan.

Ia segera berlari dan mengikuti jejak tersebut. Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika sudah berada di luar gang karena jejak tersebut menghilang!

Len mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Terlebih lagi ada dua arah yang bisa saja mereka tempuh! Sungguh membingungkan! Ternyata jadi bodyguard sangat susah, ya!

"Err ... kau ... Kamine, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Len menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap si sumber suara. Seorang lelaki berambut merah yang diikat ponytail dan menggunakan kaca mata memberikan sebuah surat. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi membuat Len enggan menerimanya.

"Ambil ini," ucap lelaki itu datar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya kalau aku tidak mengenalmu?" tanya Len dingin. "Aku tidak menerima apapun dari orang yang tidak kukenal."

"Aku Kasane Ted, kakak dari Kasane Teto. Kau pasti mengenal adikku," ucap Ted datar.

Len tetap merasa enggan. Walaupun ia tahu Teto, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Teto punya seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Aku tahu kau pasti sedang mencari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diseret paksa─" Ted menahan nafasnya. "─mereka pergi ke arah sana," Ted mengarahkan telunjuknya ke sisi kanan.

Len mengernyit, bingung kenapa Ted tahu tujuannya. "Apa kau melihatnya? Dia pergi sama siapa dan kemana mereka pergi?" tanyanya sambil mengambil surat tersebut.

Ted mengangguk. "Ya, aku melihatnya. Aku hanya melihat arahnya dan sepertinya ada dua orang yang menyeretnya, tapi aku tidak tahu pasti," ucapnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Len memanggut-manggut. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas infonya,"

Ted hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Len yang sibuk membuka suratnya. Len tidak habis pikir, kenapa si penculik menulis surat seperti itu.

Y_ah, paling isinya tebusan atau apalah sebagai pertukaran, _pikir Len.

Namun nyatanya ia salah sangka! Surat itu merupakan petunjuk dimana mereka berada!

**Len Kamine, kami menunggumu di gedung hitam. Kau hanya punya waktu sebelum matahari tenggelam. **

Len mendesah pelan. "Gedung hitam? Memangnya ada gedung hitam di sana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Jam 4.00.

Karena Len merupakan murid pindahan, jadi wajar saja kalau ia belum terlalu kenal dengan kota ini. Ia masih belum tahu banyak tempat dan tidak terlalu hafal tempat-tempat tertentu. Apalagi seperti gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, ia tidak terlalu memedulikannya.

Len memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu pejalan kaki yang melintas di trotoar. Ia bertanya pada seorang lelaki dewasa berbadan kekar yang memiliki jenggot panjang.

"Gedung hitam? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya," Ia mengelus-elus jenggotnya, tampak berpikir. "Ah! Aku tahu!"

Len langsung berbinar-binar mendengarnya. "Apa-apa?"

"Disana dulu ada sebuah gedung yang pernah kebakaran dan merenggut puluhan jiwa. Karena perusahaannya bangkrut dan juga penampakan yang sering mereka lihat, akhirnya gedung itu dikosongkan dan tidak pernah direnovasi. Sepertinya gedung itu yang dinamakan gedung hitam," tutur lelaki itu.

"Apa masih jauh dari sini?"

"Lumayan sih, tapi kau hanya tinggal berjalan lurus dan akan menemukan gedung itu,"

Len membungkuk. "Woah, terima kasih banyak, paman!" Ia segera berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu, paman~!" Ia segera berlari dengan cepat.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat keantusiasannya Len.

Len terus berlari, menerobos kerumunan manusia. Ia hanya bisa berkata "maaf!"jika menabrak seseorang. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya, rasa letih menjalar di sekujur tubuh, namun ia abaikan itu sekarang. Ia hanya memedulikan Rin yang merupakan majikannya. Ini merupakan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard, yaitu melindunginya. Terlebih lagi ia sudah berjanji pada Rinto.

Namun sekarang ia tidak menyadari kalau sekarang perasaannya sudah berkembang lebih dari itu. Ia hanya menganggap kalau ini sudah merupakan kewajibannya.

"Haaahh ... haaah ... haahh ..."

Nafas Len memburu ketika ia sudah sampai di depan gedung hitam. Sesuai dengan julukannya, gedung tersebut sudah hitam akibat insiden kebakaran dan terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Suasananya mencekam sehingga orang-orang tidak berani untuk melewatinya.

Setelah mengontrol nafasnya, Len memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam dengan mengendap-endap. Ia dapat melihat kalau ada dua orang bertubuh kekar yang menjaga pintu utama.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar menggunakan_ senjata itu_," gumamnya pelan. Sontak memorinya berputar ke masa lalu, telinganya kembali terngiang-ngiang akan perkataan seseorang.

"_Ini, Len-chan! Aku mengambilnya dan menghadiahkannya untukmu. Tenang saja, aku jamin aku tidak akan dimarahin,"_

_Len kecil merasa enggan atas pemberian gadis kecil itu. "Eh!? Tapi ini kan ..."_

"_Percayalah padaku, Len-chan! Oh ya gunakan di saat genting saja ya, Len-chan."_

"_Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Seharusnya kau yang menggunakannya karena kau ini perempuan dan lebih muda dariku."_

_Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli! Aku memberikannya untukmu karena ... aku menyayangimu. Aku ingin melindungimu terus dan akan menyingkirkan orang yang kau benci!"_

Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nafasnya terasa sesak ketika mengingatnya. Ia menunduk dan menghela nafas berat. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Ia mengambil sebuah pistol dari balik jaketnya. Pistol itu memang terlihat biasa, namun tidak biasa jika dipakai. Sebenarnya diam-diam Len suka membawa senjata dan peralatan lainnya yang disembunyikan di balik jaket atau di dalam tasnya. Tentu saja semuanya untuk melindungi Rin.

Ia segera mengendap-endap pergi ke belakang gedung. Setelah itu meneliti dimana sang penculik berada. Namun getaran handphonenya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya terlebih dahulu.

_From : 08XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Aku tahu kau sudah berada di kawasan gedung hitam. Bodyguardku sudah melihatmu, tenang saja mereka tidak akan menyakitimu sebelum aku menyuruh. Datanglah ke atap gedung, aku menunggumu di sana._

Len segera memasukkan pistolnya dan segera berlari ke dalam melewati pintu utama. Karena merasa takut kalau lift tiba-tiba saja berhenti di tengah jalan, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan tangga. Ia tidak memedulikan rasa letih, capek, dan pegal yang menjalar di sendi-sendi kakinya. Ia tidak peduli kalau peluh kembali membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau penampilannya terlihat sangat berantakan hingga membuat ketampanannya berkurang 50%. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah keselamatan Rin.

"RIN ...!" teriaknya kencang, mengeluarkan semua kekesalan pada dirinya.

Teriakan itu menggema sampai atas, hingga membuat sang penculik mendengarnya dan merasa kalau sekarang dadanya terasa sesak.

Akhirnya Len sampai di atap gedung. Keringat bercucuran, nafas memburu serta penampilan yang acak-acakan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak sengaja kedua iris azure-nya memandang dua orang penculik yang sedang bersandar pada pagar pembatas.

Len terbelalak ketika melihat sang penculik. Ia menahan nafas saking terkejutnya. "Kau ... AKITA NERU!?" ucapnya hampir menjerit. "Dan kau ... KASANE TETO!?"

Neru dan Teto tersenyum. "Ya, begitulah," ucapnya bersamaan.

"Dimana Rin!?" tanya Len cepat. Ia sudah muak atas semuanya.

Neru mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan. "Itu,"

Di sana, tampak Rin sedang berdiri di sudut sisi. Kedua tangannya yang diikat di pegang oleh dua orang lelaki dewasa. Kakinya juga diikat serta mulutnya di lakban. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, tidak ada pagar pembatas disana! Ia bisa jatuh kapan saja!

"Jangan mencoba mendekatinya, Len Kamine," ucap Neru dengan nada manis. "Atau dia akan kujatuhkan sekarang juga,"

Len menggeram. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!" tanyanya dengan penuh amarah.

Neru diam dan membiarkan Teto menjawabnya. "Dia sakit hati tahu!" sahut Teto kesal. "Apa kau sengaja tidak peka atau apa!? Dia menyukaimu, menyayangimu! Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja!?"

Len menarik sebelah alisnya. "Lalu kenapa Rin di sangkut pautkan?"

"Karena kami tahu kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus dan kedekatan kalian membuat Neru sangat cemburu!" Teto menjawab lagi. "Tidak bisakah kalian tidak bersikap seperti itu? setidaknya jika kau tidak pacaran, renggangkan kedekatan kalian!"

Len mengernyit. "Jadi semua ini hanya karena cemburu!?"

"Tidak." Neru menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Tidak hanya itu. Saat SMP dia sering sekali mengungguliku dalam segala hal dan terus bersikap angkuh dan sombong hingga membuatku muak. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk membalas semua dendam ini,"

"Dan dulu dia telah mencaci makiku ketika kami TK, aku harus balas dendam!" lanjut Teto.

"Kami harus membalaskan dendam kami!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

Len menghela nafas berat. "Jika kau masih mau meneruskannya, aku tidak akan segan melaporkanmu pada sekolah apalagi polisi,"

"Jika kau melakukan itu, kami akan menjatuhkan Rin!" seru Teto kencang.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menyelamatkannya?" tanyanya dingin. "Cepat jawab dan jangan buang-buang waktu!"

"Jadikan aku pacarmu, ajak aku kencan dan cium aku dengan mesra," jawab Neru puas. "Dan kau harus melakukannya selama tiga tahun di sekolah ini!"

"Oh ya?" Len menyeringai. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau,"

"A-apa!? Jadi kau mau mengorbankan gadis itu!?" tanya Neru tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bilang akan mengorbankannya," jawab Len dingin. "Aku akan menyelamatkannya dan aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu karena─" Len menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berjalan ke arah Rin. "─kau terlalu jelek."

Neru dan Teto terbelalak. "APA!? BERANINYA KAU, LEN KAMINE!" jerit Neru. "Cepat serang dia hingga mati! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi!"

Len segera berlari ke arah Rin namun dicegah oleh dua orang lelaki besar. Dengan lincah ia menghindari serangan dari kedua lelaki itu. Len tidak membalas pukulan atau tendangan mereka sama sekali. Ia hanya menghindar dan menghindar hingga membuat kedua lelaki tersebut kewalahan. Ketika kedua lelaki tersebut menyerangnya dari kanan dan kiri secara bersamaan, Len langsung menghindar dan memukul tengkuk mereka dengan kencang di saat bersamaan.

"A-APA!?" jerit Neru dan Teto histeris. Mereka berdua segera kabur karena ketakutan. Padahal orang-orang yang mereka sewa adalah semi-profesional loh, pakai duit mereka sendiri lagi. Gimana gak shock!?

"Haah, untung aku tidak perlu menggunakan _senjata itu_," gumamnya pelan. "Sangat melegakan karena aku tidak perlu mengingat _dirinya_ lagi,"

Len mendekati Rin dan langsung membuka ikatannya. Setelah melepaskan semuanya, Rin segera memeluk lengan kanan Len. Len bisa merasakan kalau cairan bening telah menempel di jaketnya.

"Len ... aku ... sangat takut ..." gumamnya pelan. "Mereka semua ... kejam ..." ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Len terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa kulit Rin tidak semulus sebelumnya, di tangan dan kaki Rin banyak luka serta bajunya yang banyak sobekan ─seperti bekas tebasan. Ia yakin kalau Neru dan Teto telah melakukan hal buruk pada gadis itu. Len menggeram kesal.

"Aku sudah di sini, kok," ucap Len lembut. Ia mengusap surai kuning dengan pelan, ia bisa mencium wangi shampo yang Rin pakai dalam jarak dekat. "Ayo, kita pulang," Len berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun Rin hanya membalasnya tanpa berdiri.

"Len sepertinya ... kakiku terlalu lemas dan gemetar ..." ucap Rin dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Len segera mengangkat tubuh gadis itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Rin menjerit karena kelakuan Len yang tiba-tiba, terlebih lagi Len menggendongnya ala _bridal style_!

"WHOAAA! LEN TURUNKAN AKU!" jeritnya kencang.

"Lah? Katanya kakimu lemas? Jalannya bagaimana kalau aku menurunkanmu?" tanya Len polos.

"M-maksudku ... gendongnya jangan di depan dong!" serunya cepat. "Di belakang aja! Aku tidak nyaman jika seperti ini!"

"Oh ... oke, oke,"

Len segera menurunkannya agar Rin bisa merubah posisinya. Rona tipis terbentuk di pipi keduanya. Len sebenarnya malu, begitu juga Rin. Rin hanya menunduk dan bersandar pada punggung itu. Entah kenapa disisi lain Rin merasa perasaannya sangat nyaman dan hangat, suatu hal yang belum pernah ia alami selama ini.

Aneh, sungguh aneh.

Rin memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati kehangatan itu lebih dalam. Rasanya ia tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Ia hanya ingin menikmatinya lebih lama lagi.

"Terima kasih, Len," gumamnya pelan.

Len yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ia merasa senang atas ucapan itu. Rasanya ia ingin selalu melindungi gadis itu, menatap gadis itu terus, merasakan darahnya yang berdesir lebih cepat dan hanya dengan gadis itu, Len bisa tersenyum kembali setelah sekian lama bertahan dengan raut dinginnya.

Len tersentak, menyadari kalau perasaannya sudah membesar. Sekarang bukan rasa suka biasa antara majikan dan pelayan, melainkan rasa suka antara lelaki dan perempuan.

"Tidak mungkin ..."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Fiuhh ... akhirnya selesai juga ...

Oke saatnya membalas review :

**Kiriko Alicia **:

BETUL! Hebat, kok tau sihh XD / Ini udah lanjut / Makasih udah review

**Arrow-chan3** :

Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu xP *ditabok* karena ini semua tergantung ide yang muncul dikemudian hari *apa sih* / Makasih udah review

**Kurotori Rei :**

Entahlah, yang penting bukan Rin / Temennya itu Teto, bukan Luka XD / Tidak, tidak, bukan Neru, tapi ... rahasia! Khehehehe *tawa gaje* / Makasih udah review

**Guest [1] :**

Sedikit terluka sepertinya / Ini udah lanjut / Makasih udah review

**Mikan Chan3 : **

Enggaklah~ Piko udah mati / Ini udah lanjut / Makasih udah review

**Guest [2] :**

Sedikit terluka / Ini udah apdet / Makasih udah review dan disemangatin

Oke~ semuanya udah terbalaskan.

Bagaimana chapter ini? Menyenangkan kah? Gaje kah? Terlalu cepat kah? Review ya minna! Kalo ada yang gak ngerti bisa ditanyakan di kotak review. Sebenarnya saya gak ngecek lagi loh ._. mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo (s) (_ _)

Dadah~


	5. Ch5 : pusing

Len memegang dahinya yang terasa panas. Wajahnya yang pucat, badan yang terasa panas, tenggorokan yang perih, serta keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Len menghela nafas berat menerima kenyataan kalau ia sedang menderita penyakit demam. Len benci karena penyakit ini terus datang ketika awal musim panas.

─Ah, benar musim panas.

Len mendesah lagi mengingat bulan ini sudah masuk ke dalam musim panas. Ia tidak mau harus mendekam di kamarnya lagi saat liburan musim panas akibat sakit yang dideritanya ─seperti waktu itu. Len tidak mau mengulang hal buruk itu.

"Terpaksa aku harus izin jika seperti ini," ucapnya sambil meraih handphone _touch screen-_nya. Jemarinya melompat-lompat di atas layar handphone dengan lincah. Setelah selesai, ia langsung melempar handphone-nya ke sembarang arah.

Tidak sampai satu detik, ringtone handphone langsung berbunyi.

"_Moshi, moshi,_" Len berucap dengan malas. "Ini─"

"Len-chan~! Akhirnya aku bisa menghubungimu~! Len-chan, ini aku─"

Sontak Len terbelalak dan bangun ketika mengenal suara tersebut. Ia langsung mencopot baterai dan membuang kartu sim-nya.

"Darimana ia tahu nomor teleponku?" gumamnya lemas.

* * *

**Lonely Heart © Akari Hikari**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton Production**

**Warning : abal, jelek, alur kecepetan, dan segala kekurangan lain**

**Chapter 5 : Pusing**

* * *

"Loh? Len? Bukannya kau sakit hari ini?" tanya Rin sambil menarik kursi bangkunya dan mendudukinya. "Wajahmu pucat sekali."

Len yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya langsung mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir,"

Rin mengernyit, punggung tangannya menempel di dahi Len. "Huwaaa! Len! Dahimu panas! Kau harus ke UKS sekarang!"

Len memutar bola matanya. "Kau terlalu berisik, Rin! Semuanya akan tahu kalau seperti ini," bisiknya pelan. Ia kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Ah ... maaf," Rin menunduk. "... Baiklah, terserah kau!" sahutnya tidak peduli.

Len hanya menghela nafas. Sejujurnya ia masuk sekolah karena sebuah alasan. Ia yakin kalau selama ia sekolah ada orang yang akan mengetuk pintu apartementnya. Jika tidak ada alasan, ia sudah tidur nyenyak dan beristirahat sepanjang hari.

Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Huwaaa, Len!"

Rin menjerit kencang ketika Len hampir jatuh di saat mereka sedang berjalan pulang. Sontak ia segera memegang lengan pemuda itu agar ia tidak terjatuh. Bisa gawat jika Len pingsan di tengah jalan.

Untungnya tadi tidak ada pelajaran olahraga, sebab kalau ada pastinya Len akan memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran itu. Tadi saja ia sempat tertidur saat jam pelajaran, untungnya guru tersebut tidak tahu. Jika guru itu tahu, habislah Len.

Terkadang sangat menyusahkan menyikapi sifat keras kepala seseorang.

"Aaa ... makasih Rin," ucap pemuda itu pelan. "Ah, kau ngapain jalan ke arah sini? Seharusnya kau belok kanan tadi,"

Rin mengembungkan pipinya. "Kau ini tidak peduli pada tubuhmu sendiri! Bagaimana jika kau pingsan di tengah jalan? Jika kau pingsan di tengah jalan, siapa yang akan menolongmu? Mending kalau yang menolongmu adalah orang baik, bagaimana kalau jahat? Ia bisa saja menculikmu! Kenapa kau tidak memakai otakmu, hah!?" hardiknya kesal.

Len memijat-mijat dahinya yang terasa pening, terlebih lagi ketika mendengar ucapan Rin yang panjang lebar. "Ya, ya, ya, terserah kau," sahutnya malas. Ia melirik Rin yang sedang memegangi lengannya. _Jika seperti ini, aku merasa seperti orang lemah yang butuh bantuan orang lain._

Rin menoleh ketika menyadari bahwa Len menatapnya terus. "Hm? Ada sesuatu yang salah di wajahku, Len?"

Len menggeleng. "Jangan menggandengku seperti ini! Aku menjadi seperti kakek-kakek tahu!" sahutnya sebal. Ia menyentakkan tangannya.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau terjatuh bagaimana!? Memangnya aku bisa menggendongmu hingga ke apartementmu, hah!? Pakai otakmu dong!"

Len tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu terlalu malas memulai perdebatan, terlebih lagi ketika ia sedang sakit seperti ini. Ia mempasrahkan dirinya ketika Rin memegang lengannya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat wajah Rin yang sedikit memerah. Terlebih lagi sifat gadis itu yang mungkin berlebihan dari biasa. Apa ini sifatnya yang seperti biasa? Len merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

Rin hanya diam ketika ia mulai merasakan bahwa wajahnya mulai memanas. Dalam benaknya, ia hanya berpikir kalau ini akibat sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat hingga membuat wajahnya seperti itu. Yah, sejujurnya jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasa. Mungkin ia agak gugup.

Setelah menginjakkan kaki di lantai pertama, Rin langsung melepaskan tangannya. "Kau ada di lantai berapa?" tanyanya ketika berada di dalam lift.

"Lantai 25," jawabnya pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak fobia ketinggian,"

Rin meneguk ludahnya. "Tinggi sekali! Tapi aku tidak punya fobia seperti itu, kok,"

"Baguslah,"

Rin segera memencet tombol lift. Lift mulai berjalan. Di dalam sana hanya ada mereka berdua. Keheningan pun terjadi. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk membuka pembicaraan, semuanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Keheningan itu terjadi sampai mereka tiba di lantai 25.

Len keluar terlebih dahulu dan Rin mengikuti di belakangnya dengan bungkam. Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

"Kau untuk apa tetap di sini?" tanya Len sambil berbalik menghadap Rin dengan pandangan malas. "Sana pergi,"

Rin menyilangkan tangannya. "Kau mengusirku? Kau mengusir _ojou_-mu sendiri, haah?" nadanya meninggi, dagunya diangkat sedikit. Ia mencoba bersikap angkuh.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kok," sahut Len. Nadanya terdengar datar. "Lagipula sakit ini akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"A-aku tidak khawatir!" serunya cepat. "Aku hanya takut kalau kau akan ambruk tiba-tiba dan tidak akan ada yang menolongmu!"

Len terdiam beberapa saat. Pandangannya kosong. Itu membuat Rin mengernyit heran. "Len?"

Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Rin ..." gumamnya pelan. Ia melangkah maju.

Len mendekati wajah gadis itu dengan tatapan datar. Rin mundur secara spontan. Wajah gadis itu agak panik, namun ia mencoba untuk mengatasinya dengan cara mengalihkan pandangannya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu. Len memojokkan Rin hingga akhirnya punggung gadis itu membentur tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

"Len! Kau mau apa!?" seru Rin panik. Wajahnya telah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Len menangkupkan wajah gadis itu. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dengan pandangan kosong. Namun setelah itu ia tersenyum kecil. Len memperkecil jarak dan menempelkan dahinya yang terasa panas ke dahi Rin yang ikut menghangat.

"... Rin, aku─"

_BRUK!_

Detik kemudian lelaki itu telah ambruk dengan panas yang tambah tinggi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Len membuka matanya dengan berat. Pandangan yang pertama lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang bernuasa putih. Ia mengerang pelan ketika berusaha untuk duduk dari posisinya. Rasa pusing menjalar seketika di kepalanya.

"Len! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seru Rin yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku pingsan, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengernyit.

Rin menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Lagipula ..." rona merah tampak di kedua pipinya. "Ah, sudahlah,"

"Huh?" Len mengernyit. "Kau ... memerah? Kenapa?" tanyanya ragu.

Rin mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" serunya cepat.

Len menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke bantal. "Sepertinya aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan saat tidak sadar. Sungguh menyebalkan musim panas ini!"

Rin hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Walaupun itu tidak sadar, tapikan dampaknya hebat, bukan? Sampai membuat Rin irit bicara dengan kedua pipi yang terasa panas.

"Ah Len," Rin memanggilnya hingga Len menoleh. "Aku membelikanmu bubur, loh. Aku yakin kau belum makan sejak pagi,"

"Hah?" Len mengernyit. "Aku sebenarnya sudah makan tapi ... hanya sedikit,"

Rin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu makanlah," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur.

Len memandangnya ragu. "Kau tidak perlu membelikanku seperti itu. Aku tidak lapar," ucapnya dingin.

"Oh, ayolah, Len~! hargailah duitku ini," serunya dengan nada kecewa

Len menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membelikanku sesuatu. Lagipula kau hanya akan membuang duitmu saja. Aku tidak suka bubur."

"HEEE!?" pekikan itu menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuat Len harus menutup telinganya. "Kau JAHAT!" Rin memukul bahu Len berulang kali. "Jangan berbohong, Len! Coba sekali aja! Ayolah! Len, kumohon! Ayolah!"

Rengekan itu membuat telinga Len panas. "Diamlah, Rin!" serunya cepat. "Mana? Sini, buburnya!" Ia mengambilnya dengan kasar. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar rengekan itu! Membuat kepalaku serasa pening! Jadi diamlah dan jangan banyak mengeluh jika aku tidak menghabiskannya!"

Rin mengangguk semangat. "Tentu!"

Len memakannya dengan pelan. Ia mengunyah dengan agak kesal, tidak terlalu senang dengan makanan itu. Ia hanya menghabiskan setengahnya dan langsung menghabiskan segelas air putih.

"Jangan komentar, deh," ucap Len sambil menaruh mangkuk itu di meja. Rin hanya mengangguk dan langsung membawanya ke belakang untuk dicuci.

Len menghela nafas berat. Ia kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit kamar. _Sungguh aneh, padahal aku yang seharusnya menjaga dan mengurusinya, bukan malah terbalik seperti ini._

Rin tersenyum dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku senang karena kau menghargaiku," Len tidak menjawab dan hanya menghela nafas berat. "Len jadi agak berubah ya kalo lagi sakit,"

"_Urusai!_" Len membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi gadis itu.

Rin hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Keheningan pun terjadi beberapa saat. Rin yang memainkan handphone-ya dan Len yang membelakangi Rin. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, Rin," Len memanggilnya dengan datar. Ia tidak mengubah posisi tidurnya. "Boleh kutanya satu hal?" tanyanya pelan.

Rin mengernyit menyadari kalau nadanya terlihat serius. "Apa?"

"Bagaimana ... kalau tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang sangat kau benci? Apa yang akan kau lakukan huh?" tanyanya pelan.

Rin menghela nafas berat. "Aku ... akan mengusirnya untuk tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihatnya lagi. Karena jika aku sudah membenci orang itu ... itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghilangkan rasa benci ini ..."

"Hm ... kalau misalnya itu kerabatmu atau saudara dekatmu ... bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ... akan sama. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah membenci salah satu dari mereka sih, hehehe," Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Len?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan apa yang telah kutanyakan tadi,"

"Haah!? Kau sungguh aneh~! Kalau ada pertanyaan, pasti ada alasan, Len!"

Len memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Rin berceloteh sesukanya. Ia tidak peduli. Diam-diam ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Rin. Firasat buruk menyeruak begitu saja ketika ia memikirkan seseorang. Bunyi handphone-nya menambah firasat buruk.

Ia langsung menyambar handphonenya dan menatap nomor tersebut dengan datar. Nomor yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Ia langsung mematikannya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Loh? Kok dimatiin?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Hanya orang salah sambung," ucapnya dingin. Kemudian ia mengecek pesan di handphonenya. "Ah, Lily-san mencarimu. Pulang sana," ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan handphonenya.

"Uh! Tapi aku─" Rin tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa Len menatapnya penuh arti. "... Baiklah, aku mengerti," Rin segera mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Bye, hati-hati." Ucapnya sambil melangkah keluar.

Len tersenyum. "Sekarang aku bisa tenang." Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"... n"

"... en ..."

"... Len ..."

Len membuka matanya dengan berat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. _Bukankah seharusnya tinggal aku sendiri di sini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, namun tidak ada orang. Lantas, siapa yang tadi memanggilnya?

Len memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mencoba berjalan keluar. Suara gaduh mulai terdengar dari arah dapur. Kedua manik _azure_-nya terbelalak kaget mendengar jeritan seorang cewek dari sana. Rasa cemas menghantui pikirannya.

"Tidak mungkin _dia _... tidak mungkin ..." gumamnya pelan.

"Fuu, aku tidak bisa membuatnya dengan sempurnaaa," rengekan seorang gadis terdengar. "Huwaaaa aku menyerah~!"

Gadis itu keluar dari dapur dan seketika juga mematung ketika menyadari bahwa Len berada di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam hingga membuatnya tampak mistis, namun tudungnya tidak menutupi wajahnya. Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya, iris azure yang sama dan wajah yang mirip. Gadis itu mengembangkan senyumannya dan langsung memeluk Len dengan semangat hingga mereka berdua terjerembab di lantai.

"LEN-CHAN~!" pelukan kian mengerat ketika bulir-bulir air mata menyeruak dari pelupuk mata sang gadis. Ia terharu. "Aku ... akhirnya ... dapat bertemu denganmu ..."

Len masih bungkam. Otaknya seakan terhenti sesaat, tidak bisa mencerna apapun. Ia tidak balas memeluk dan tidak berkata apapun.

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya menyadari lelaki itu hanya diam. "Len-chan?"

Len menunduk. "... kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya pelan. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan benci. "Jawab aku!"

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia menatap takut. "Eh? Len-chan?"

Len memegang kedua bahu dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan kasar. "KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI, LENKA!? KENAPA!?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Lenka itu bergidik. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, takut dengan bentakan lelaki tersebut. "Len-chan ... aku ..."

Len menunduk. "Untuk apa? Aku sudah susah payah untuk bersembunyi di antara orang-orang ... tapi kenapa kau terus mencari dan mengikutiku? Aku sudah muak denganmu!"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar. Kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Karena─" semburat merah mulai muncul perlahan. "─aku ingin terus melindungimu! Meskipun aku adalah adikmu, aku tidak peduli!"

Sepasang mata menatap gadis itu benci. "Jangan bodoh! Aku bahkan tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adikku!" serunya dingin.

"Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya aku akan melindungimu dan menyingkirkan orang yang kau benci. Siapapun itu, termasuk─"

_**PLAKKK!**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan kasar di pipi gadis itu. Sepasang manik Azure melebar. Perih, panas dan sakit menjalar di pipinya. Ia memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN ITU─" Setetes air mata merembes dari pelupuk matanya. Iris azurenya menatap benci. "─SETELAH KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA KITA, LENKA!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

HUWAAA! GOMENASAI, MINNA!

MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATANNYA! Dan maaf ga bisa jawab ripiu. Pokoknya saya berterima kasih yang udah mau ripiu dan mau nunggu fanfic ini. *peluk satu-satu*

Serius mood yang berubah-ubah dan ide yang terbatas menghambat semuanya! Huwwaaaa *nangis guling-guling*

Hiks, hiks *nyeka air mata* silahkan komentar tentang naskah di atas ... terserah anda deh ...

Review, minna?


	6. Ch6 : imouto

"JANGAN PERNAH KATAKAN ITU SETELAH KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG TUA KITA, LENKA!"

Lenka menunduk. Ia mengembungkan kedua pipinya, cemberut. "Uhh~ Gomenasai ... kukira ... kau akan ... senang,"

_**PLAKKK!**_

Len menamparnya lagi lebih keras. Ia sungguh tega pada gadis itu. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa kasihan ketika menamparnya. "Jangan pernah berharap aku menyukainya!" hardiknya kencang. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu, hah? APA!?" tanyanya dengan kencang.

Lenka menatapnya takut. "Kau bilang kalau waktu itu kau sangat kesal pada orang tua kita karena dia lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada kita, bukan? Dan kau juga pernah bilang kalau kau membenci mereka saat mereka selalu memarahi kita! Benar bukan?"

"Tapi maksudku bukan itu!" Len hampir menjerit akibat terbawa emosi. Ia memijat-mijat keningnya yang berdenyut kencang. Rasa pusingnya bertambah gara-gara gadis tersebut. "Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana yang benar-benar benci dan hanya sekedar kata benci, hah!?"

"Lagipula mereka tidak menyayangi kita, Len-chan," ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak pernah menyayangi mereka, dan─" Len kembali melayangkan tangannya, namun terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan berikutnya. "─mereka bukan orang tua kita sesungguhnya,"

Sepasang iris azure terbelalak. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa hambar. "Jangan mencoba mengabuliku, mantan adik tersayang,"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Lenka berseru tegas. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau berbohong denganmu ..."

Len memutar bola matanya bosan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan acuh. "Pergi sana, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi,"

Lenka memeluknya erat. Ia berucap dengan nada sedih, "Kumohon ... percayalah padaku! Aku melakukan semuanya bukan karena itu saja ...! Itu semua karena aku ingin melindungimu, Len-chan! Jika aku tidak membunuh mereka ... pasti hidup kita akan terasa seperti di neraka! Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak berbohong, Len!"

Len tertegun. "Apa maksudmu, Lenka?"

* * *

**Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton production**

**Lonely Heart © Akari Hikari**

**Warning : Abal, jelek, gaje, typo (s) dan kekurangan lainnya**

**Chapter 6 : Imouto**

* * *

Rin mendesah bosan. Musim panas yang benar-benar ekstrem membuatnya betah di kamar seharian di bawah AC. Namun ia juga akan merasa bosan karena tidak ada teman di sampingnya. Yang ia dapat hanya dinginnya AC dan kesunyian di kamarnya.

Besok adalah hari terakhir sekolah. Setelah itu ia bisa bebas liburan musim panas dan tentu saja mengerjakan tugas liburannya. Kemungkinan teman-temannya akan mengadakan liburan bersama atau malah sebaliknya?

"Huwaah, membosankan~! Miku pasti sedang kencan dengan BaKaito dan bersenang-senang! Sedangkan aku? Haah, aku menyedihkan," gerutunya lagi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, ya?"

Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mencoba mengetik pesan ke bodyguardnya.

_Subject : Oi!_

_Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku terlalu bosan bersantai di kamar _

"Send! Kuharap Len bisa mengisi kekosonganku."

Tidak sampai satu menit, handphonenya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang masuk. Ia segera membukanya.

_Subject : Re Oi!_

_Len-chan dalam keadaan buruk. Um ... apa kau teman Len-chan?_

Rin mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Jadi Len tidak sendirian di sana, huh? Ia memanggilnya 'Len-chan' ... pasti ia kerabat terdekat Len atau ... pacar?" gumam Rin. "Kenapa hatiku terasa sesak? Apa jangan-jangan aku ... cemburu!? Astaga ..."

Tidak lama kemudian, handphone-nya berbunyi, menandakan ada telephone yang masuk. Gadis itu menatap nomor tersebut. Itu nomor Len.

"Halo, Len─"

"_Halooo~" _

Kali ini bukan suara Len yang terdengar, melainkan suara imut seorang gadis.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada bete.

"_Aku adik kesayangannya, kalau kau? Huwaaa, Len apa yang ─jangan dengarkan dia. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku! Hanya orang gila yang telah menginap seenaknya di sini!"_

Rin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Suara itu telah berganti dengan suara Len dan sedikit serak.

"Len, tunggu─"

"_Tuut ... tuut ... tuut ..."_

Terlambat. Len telah mematikan handphone-nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana?" gumamnya pelan.

.

* * *

.

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MENELEPONNYA!?"

Len masih tetap bisa berteriak meskipun tubuhnya sedang terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur. Di sebelahnya, Lenka duduk sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Kau kenapa sih!?" tanya Lenka sebal. "Aku awalnya hanya ingin berkenalan dengan temanmu, tapi kenapa!? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah orang yang kau benci ..."

Len menghembuskan nafas berat. "Keadaanmu memperparahku tahu! Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu tentang keluargaku! Dan dia bukan orang yang kubenci."

Lenka terdiam sebentar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Oh .. itu sebabnya kau mengganti nama keluargamu, heh?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai kecil. "Kamine Len ... tidak cocok bagimu yang telah menyandang nama Kagamire,"

Len hanya terdiam. Ia hanya menahan emosinya yang hampir meluap.

"Kagamire Len ... itu adalah nama yang cocok untukmu, Len-chan," Lenka tersenyum gembira. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan nama itu? Bukankah kau sangat menghargai Tou-san dan Kaa-san, heh?"

"Nadamu semakin lama terdengar seperti iblis!" desis Len. "Beri tahu aku yang sebenarnya!" seru Len tegas.

Lenka tampak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ini kan manusia, bukan iblis~!" serunya dengan polos.

Len memijat keningnya menghadapi kepolosan Lenka. "Maksudku keluarga kita ... tentang Tou-san dan Kaa-san!"

"Huh?"

"Kau ... pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu ... benar bukan?" tanya Len dengan pelan. "Cepat katakan semua yang kau tahu, Lenka!"

Lenka terkekeh pelan. "Bukankah kau tadi mengatakanku berbohong? Dan sekarang kau malah mempercayaiku? Kau sungguh labil seperti biasa, Len-chan,"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan mempercayaimu semudah itu, Lenka. Aku hanya ingin tahu dan mencari kebenaran,"

Lenka memiringkan kepalanya, ia tidak mengerti. "Kebenaran?"

"Kebenaran mengapa kau benar-benar tega membunuhnya ... dan ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan. Kau tidak perlu tahu hal apa itu."

Lenka tidak tampak terkejut. Ia justru tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu tapi ada beberapa syarat~"

"Syarat?" Len mengernyit. "Kuharap syaratmu tidak aneh-aneh dan tidak macam-macam."

"Pertama! Kau harus menganggapku sebagai adik kesayanganmu di luar rumah –termasuk di sekolah!"

"Apa!? Tunggu─"

"Kedua! Kau tidak boleh bersikap dingin lagi padaku!"

"..."

"Dan terakhir! Kau harus mengenalkan dan mendekatkanku pada Kagamine Rinto,"

Len mengernyit. Sebenarnya ia sungguh bingung pada syarat pertama, namun ia lebih bingung lagi dengan syarat ketiga. "Kau ... mengenal Rinto? Untuk apa aku mengenalkannya padamu?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya!" Lenka mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan soal alasan ... _hi-mit-su_, Len-chan~!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan syarat itu. Sekarang cepat katakan!"

Lenka memutar bola matanya. Ia mencubit pipi Len dengan gemas. "Tentu saja tidak sekarang, Len-chan~! Kau harus melakukan syarat-syarat itu, terlebih lagi syarat terakhir," ucapnya sambil melepas cubitannya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau," Len menghembuskan nafas berat. "Ah ya, kau tidak akan bermalam di sini kan?"

Lenka menunduk. "Umm ... kupikir ... aku akan di sini dulu. Lagipula ... akan sangat susah mencari penginapan di malam hari. Aku takut."

_Kau berani membunuh orang tapi kau takut sama malam hari!? Aneh banget!_ Len hanya pasrah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku sudah mengurusi perpindahan dari kemarin-kemarin! Jadi besok aku akan menjadi murid pindahan di kelasmu! Aku berhasil lompat kelas, loh~!"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah. Sekarang kau keluar. Aku akan istirahat. Berbicara denganmu membuatku semakin pusing."

Lenka mengangguk dan langsung keluar kamar sambil bersenandung ria. Len menutup kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar pintunya di tutup kencang. Jujur saja, sebenarnya masih ada banyak pertanyaan di benaknya mengenai gadis itu. Namun demamnya yang semakin panas membuatnya bungkam akan hal tersebut.

"Kuharap ... dia tidak mengacaukan hariku besok,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Watashi wa_ Lenka Kamine _desu_. _Yoroshiku, minna-san_ ..."

Lenka membungkuk dengan sopan dan tersenyum lembut. Seisi kelas langsung berbisik-bisik, mendiskusikan nama marga gadis tersebut yang sama dengan marga Len. Namun ada juga yang langsung mengagumi kecantikannya dan kesopanannya.

"Ah!" Lenka menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa kalau memberitahu kalian bahwa aku itu adiknya Len-chan. Aku lompat kelas saat SMP, jadinya aku bisa sekelas dengan Len-chan saat ini," tuturnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tepuk tanganpun mewarnai seisi kelas. Mereka terkagum-kagum pada Lenka karena otaknya yang sudah pasti encer. Baru pertama kali ini mereka mempunyai teman seperti itu.

"Woah, hebat~!"

"Masa kakak kalah sama adek ... gak banget deh~"

"Udah cantik, pinter pula~!"

"Adik yang hebat!"

Lenka hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia langsung duduk di sebelah siswi yang bernama Luka ketika dipersilahkan duduk.

Dari bangkunya, Len memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ia sedikit takut kalau Lenka akan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh atau berbuat sesuatu yang konyol. Tepukan di bahu membuat Len tersentak. Ia menoleh, Rin sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi itu _imouto_-mu yang kemarin meneleponku? Dia sangat cantik dan pasti pintar,"

"Ah! Te-tentu saja!" jawabnya kaku. Ia tersenyum paksa ketika mengingat syarat yang diajukan kemarin. "Di-dia a-adik yang ... cantik dan cerdas! A-aku sangat kagum padanya,"

Rin mengernyit ketika menyadari perubahan sikap itu. "Kau ... menyembunyikan sesuatu, ya?" tanyanya pelan. "Aku jadi tidak yakin ketika melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu,"

"Hah?"

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat kaku dan terlihat terpaksa, loh!" ujar Rin cepat. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke papan tulis ketika menyadari tatapan tajam dari sang guru.

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Kita akan membahasnya nanti!_ Sensei _sedang melototi kita, Len!" bisik Rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Len menghembuskan nafas berat. Sepertinya ia perlu latihan berakting sebelum semuanya terbongkar.

.

* * *

.

"Len-chan~!" Lenka memeluk lengan Len dengan erat. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah dalam hati. Sejujurnya ia bisa saja menendangnya atau mengusirnya secara kasar jika ia tidak menginginkan informasi yang dipegang gadis itu.

Rin yang melihatnya langsung mengomentari, "Wah kalian terlihat sangat akrab ya,"

"Tentu! Jujur saja, dia lebih dingin dan berbeda saat kita masih kecil," tutur Lenka sambil tersenyum. "Yah, kupikir ini akibat tingkah lakuku dulu, ehehe ..."

Len membelakkan kedua matanya. Ia menatap Rin dengan penuh tanda tanya. _Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia akan membongkarkan semuanya ...? Tidak! Tidak mungkin ... dia tidak akan sebodoh itu ... _

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tingkahmu dulu? Apa itu?"

Lenka melepaskan tangannya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "_Himitsu,_ Rinny~ maaf saja, aku tidak mungkin membocorkan aibku semudah itu, ahaha," Lenka tertawa garing.

Rin menghembuskan nafas berat. "Kau sungguh membuatku penasaran, Lenka," ucapnya sebal. _Dan membuatku sedikit iri ..._

Len yang sedari tadi diam langsung angkat bicara guna mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Rin, kau punya rencana untuk liburan musim panas?"

Rin langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu! Aku akan camping bersama Rinto dan teman-temannya. Yah, sebenarnya dia menyuruhku untuk mengajak beberapa temanku. Mungkin kalian mau ikut?"

Lenka berbinar. _Kagamine Rinto ... aku akan bisa bertemu dengannya._

Sebelum Lenka sempat menjawab, Len berucap dengan berat, "Kami akan ikut,"

Tanpa ada rasa curiga, Rin langsung bersorak, "Baiklah~! Aku juga akan mengajak Miku dan Kaito~ Lalu siapa lagi ya?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu banyak-banyak. Kami akan merepotkanmu,"

"Tentu saja tidak, Len! Kalian sama sekali tidak merepotkanmu, kok,"

"Huh? Apanya yang tidak merepotkan?"

Rin dan Len sibuk membicarakan tentang camping yang akan diadakan esok hari. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya, Lenka menyeringai tipis.

Entah seringaian apa itu.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Rasanya ... makin lama makin abal ya ... *ngeliat ke atas* *pundung*

Jujur aja, aku gak jago bikin konflik yang bener-bener WAH banget. Apalagi di apdetnya telat dan aku sebenarnya gak pede mengapdet chapter ini T^T

Gomenasai, jika tidak memuaskan ... *bows*

Tinggalkan review sesuka hati kalian. Bye, bye~


End file.
